Recueil de One-shot
by Ryunya
Summary: Série de one-shot sur la paire Akashi x Kuroko. Six pour l'instant (dont un en deux parties).
1. One-shot 01

Rated T. Akashi x Kuroko

Résumé : Akashi est malade. Kuroko lui rend visite.

* * *

Kuroko appuya sur la sonnette, et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Il jeta un coup d'œil au sac qu'il tenait, qui contenait des médicaments. Akashi était absent depuis deux jours, et Kuroko avait décidé de lui rendre visite. Kuroko attendit, puis sonna de nouveau. Comme Akashi ne venait pas, Kuroko soupira et fouilla dans son sac de cours. Il en sortit une clé de l'appartement d'Akashi, que ce dernier lui avait donné quand il avait commencé à sortir ensemble, sans raison particulière. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans l'appartement, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il se trouva plongé dans le noir.

\- Akashi-kun ?

Kuroko essaya de trouver un interrupteur, mais ses efforts se révélèrent infructueux. Il se cogna contre le coin d'un meuble en enlevant ses chaussures, et il entendit le bruit d'un objet heurtant le sol. Marmonnant une excuse, Kuroko ramassa l'objet, qui se trouvait être un ballon de basket, et le remit sur le meuble. Ce faisant, sa main effleura un interrupteur et soulagé, il appuya dessus. La lumière l'aveugla un instant, puis quand ses yeux s'y habituèrent, Kuroko examina ses alentours. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'appartement d'Akashi, et il le trouvait plutôt petit, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait. L'entrée menait sur un salon avec une cuisine ouverte, et Kuroko remarqua trois portes fermées. Deux d'entre elles portaient les inscriptions 'Salle de bain' et 'Toilette'. Kuroko pensa un instant que c'était bizarre d'indiquer que telle pièce était telle pièce. Ce n'est pas comme si Akashi allait oublier où était sa salle de bain. Kuroko supposa que la dernière porte menait à la chambre d'Akashi, et toqua doucement. Là encore, aucune réponse. Kuroko ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce. La lumière provenant du salon éclairait assez la chambre pour que Kuroko remarque Akashi en train de dormir dans son lit. Il s'approcha, doucement, et s'assis sur le bord du lit tout en veillant à ne pas le réveiller. Akashi était un peu rouge –pas ses cheveux, son visage, et quand Kuroko posa la main sur son front, il remarqua qu'il avait de la fièvre. Sa main passa machinalement du front d'Akashi à ses cheveux, les caressant distraitement. Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de trouver son amant mignon. En temps normal, Kuroko n'aurait jamais pensé cela de son capitaine, mais là, en voyant Akashi dormir paisiblement, les joues un peu rouges et la bouche entrouverte, Kuroko le trouvait définitivement mignon. Doucement, Kuroko s'allongea et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte en admirant Akashi.

~Time Skip~

Quand Akashi se réveilla, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Il avait chaud, sûrement à cause de la fièvre, et ne se sentait pas bien. Akashi détestait être malade ; cela l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait. Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il fut surpris de voir Kuroko allongé à côté de lui, dont le visage endormi se trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement de celui d'Akashi. Ce dernier ne put retenir un sourire, qui s'effaça quand il commença à avoir mal à la tête. Il s'assit en grimaçant de douleur, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Kuroko. Devait-il le réveiller ? Ou le laissait dormir ? Akashi décida d'être égoïste et secoua doucement Kuroko. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, s'assis et se frotta les yeux avec ses poings. _On dirait un enfant qui se réveille pour aller à l'école_, pensa Akashi, légèrement amusé.

\- Akashi-kun ? Bonjour. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bonjour Tetsuya. Juste un peu malade. Toi ?

\- Je vais bien.

Akashi regarda Kuroko avec intensité. Légèrement gêné, il se leva rapidement et retourna dans le salon. Il fouilla dans le sac blanc qu'il avait laissé sur la table basse et en sortit les médicaments. Il passa par la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau, puis retourna dans la chambre d'Akashi. Il alluma la lumière en rentrant, et Akashi sa cacha sous les couvertures.

-Eteins la lumière, Tetsuya.

L'ordre était clair, pourtant Kuroko n'y prêta pas attention et revint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, posant le verre d'eau et les médicaments sur la table de nuit. _Voilà pourquoi je déteste être malade. Tetsuya ne m'obéit plus. Je le punirais plus tard_, pensa Akashi avec agacement.

\- Akashi-kun, je t'ai apporté des médicaments. Prend les s'il-te-plaît.

\- Veux pas.

Bien que son visage n'en montre rien, Kuroko fut très surpris. Cette réponse immature ne correspondait pas du tout à Akashi ; on aurait dit qu'il boudait.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Akashi-kun. Tu dois les prendre si tu veux guérir.

\- Veux pas.

Kuroko leva les yeux au ciel. Il souleva les couvertures et découvrit Akashi. Ce dernier se cacha les yeux avec ses bras, sa barrière contre la luminosité lui étant enlevé. Il allait dire quelque chose mais fut interrompu par une quinte de toux. Kuroko lui caressa gentiment le dos pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle.

\- Tu vois Akashi-kun.

Akashi ne répondit pas. Il boudait toujours. Se rendant compte qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec des mots et qu'Akashi pouvait être très obstiné, Kuroko mit un cachet et un peu d'eau dans sa propre bouche, puis embrassa Akashi. Surpris, ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que le contenu de la bouche de Kuroko ne soit déversé dans la sienne. Il fut obligé d'avaler pour ne pas s'étouffer. Il sentit l'horrible goût du médicament se répandre dans sa bouche, mais les lèvres de Kuroko plaqué sur les siennes lui fit rapidement oublier la sensation. Après quelques secondes, Akashi rompit le baiser, les laissant tout deux haletants. Kuroko avait toujours une expression calme, mais Akashi le connaissait assez bien pour déceler l'étincelle de satisfaction mêlé de joie dans ses yeux bleus. Akashi aussi avait apprécié le baiser, mais il ne le montra pas, étant aussi irrité que Kuroko l'ait forcé à avaler le médicament.

\- J'espère que tu tomberas aussi malade à cause de ça.

Akashi murmura la phrase, mais Kuroko l'entendit et sourit. Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise chose, si Akashi s'occupait de lui. Akashi ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Le médicament commençait à faire effet, et son mal de tête se dissipait. Il se sentait plus léger, et son agacement par rapport au fait qu'il ne puisse pas donner des ordres et agir comme il en avait l'habitude s'était envolé. Kuroko perçut le changement d'humeur de son petit-ami, et s'avança pour l'embrasser de nouveau, ne se souciant aucunement de fait qu'il pouvait tomber malade lui aussi. Ils furent interrompus par un gargouillement provenant du ventre d'Akashi. Kuroko se leva.

\- Je vais préparer quelque chose à manger.

Akashi hocha la tête. Pendant que Kuroko cherchait de quoi le sustenter dans son frigo, Akashi alla prendre une douche. Quand il eut fini, il se sécha et mit des vêtements propres. Une odeur de brûlé provenant de la cuisine lui fit accélérer le mouvement. Il entra dans la cuisine, et vit Kuroko en train de fixer d'un air absent une poêle dans lequel des œufs étaient en train de rendre l'âme. Kuroko tenait une spatule et touillait doucement le contenu de la poêle.

-Tetsuya ?

Kuroko se tourna vers Akashi avec un air interrogatif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Akashi désigne les œufs –enfin, ce qui avait été des œufs, dont le blanc avait viré au noir, et le jaune s'étalait partout. Kuroko regarda un instant la bouillie devant lui, puis revint à Akashi.

\- Je fais des œufs. Tu n'aimes pas les œufs ?

\- Si, mais…

Akashi ne finit pas sa phrase et soupira. Il regarda de nouveau la poêle, puis secoua la tête.

\- Non, rien.

Akashi ouvrit un placard et en sortit deux assiettes qu'il posa sur la table. Il mit aussi des verres et des couverts, puis il s'assit et attendit nerveusement que Kuroko ait fini. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kuroko versa la moitié de son 'omelette' dans l'assiette d'Akashi et l'autre moitié dans la sienne, puis il s'assit en face d'Akashi. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à la mixture noire et jaune qui semblait le défier de la manger, puis à Kuroko, qui était en tain de joindre ses deux mains devant lui.

\- Itadakimasu.

Akashi l'imita, puis observa l'autre prendre une première bouchée. Le visage inexpressif ne changea pas et Akashi ne décela aucune trace de dégoût ou d'inconfort dans ses yeux. Intrigué, Akashi prit une bouchée lui aussi, et écarquilla les yeux. C'était… bon. Il n'y avait goût de brûlé. Passé la surprise, Akashi engloutit le reste de son assiette. Il eut fini bien avant Kuroko, et se dernier ne semblait pas vouloir continuer à manger.

\- Tu n'as plus faim, Tetsuya ?

Kuroko secoua la tête, et lui tendit son assiette.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Kuroko hocha la tête et attendit qu'Akashi est fini avant de prendre la vaisselle sale et de la déposer dans l'évier. Akashi se demanda un instant pourquoi Kuroko mangeait si peu. Il avait dû prendre un gros déjeuner. Pendant que Kuroko faisait la vaisselle, Akashi s'allongea sur le canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kuroko le rejoignit et glissa ses genoux sous la tête d'Akashi. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et laissa Kuroko lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Akashi se dit que normalement, les rôles devraient être inversés, mais pour une fois, il pouvait bien laisser Kuroko prendre le dessus sur lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps, puis Akashi décida que finalement, il préférait l'autre position. Il s'assit, et avant que Kuroko ait pu protester, il lui plaqua la tête contre ses genoux. Kuroko lui jeta un regard boudeur et Akashi esquissa un sourire moqueur. Puis les lèvres d'Akashi vinrent chercher celles de Kuroko en un baiser fougueux.

C'est ce moment que Kise choisi pour entrer en trombe dans le salon.

\- Akashicchi ? Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais mal-

La voix de Kise se fit hésitante quand il remarqua la position d'Akashi et Kuroko, et s'éteignit quand un ciseau vint se planter derrière lui, lui éraflant la joue au passage.

\- Ah, désolé… Tu es occupé Akashicchi… Je ferais peut-être mieux de revenir plus tard… Ou alors pas du tout…

Kise recula d'un pas, puis de deux. Il allait se retourner pour partir quand Akashi l'interpella.

\- Ryouta.

\- O-Oui ?

\- Nous aurons une longue conversation demain. Oh, et préviens tes parents que tu resteras à l'entraînement plus longtemps que d'habitude. Une heure, ou deux. Peut-être même trois.

Kise hocha vigoureusement la tête et partit sans demander son reste. Akashi tourna son attention vers Kuroko.

\- Je me demande comment il a fait pour rentrer.

Kuroko se le demandait aussi. Puis il percuta.

\- Je crois que j'ai oublié de fermer à clé quand je suis arrivé.

La voix de Kuroko n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible, mais Akashi l'entendit.

\- Je suppose que je vais devoir te punir toi aussi.

Kuroko essaya de se relever, mais Akashi l'en empêcha en l'embrassant, puis il le souleva et se dirigea vers la chambre. Kuroko ne lutta pas ; si c'était là sa punition, peut-être devrait-il désobéir un plus souvent.

Fin


	2. One-shot 02

Rated T. Peut-être M, je ne sais pas vraiment, mais il n'y pas de description détaillée.

Akashi x Kuroko.

Résumé : Dispute entre Akashi et Kuroko. Kuroko veut être le _seme_ et Akashi refuse. Durant leurs années de collège à Teiko.

* * *

\- Si c'est comme ça, on ne le fera plus.

Et sur ce, Kuroko partit en claquant la porte. Akashi cligna des yeux, fixant l'endroit où son petit-ami se tenait un instant plus tôt. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils se soient disputés pour quelque chose de si… évident. Comment Kuroko pouvait même penser à être le _seme_ ? C'était évidemment Akashi qui avait ce rôle. Et ce depuis le début de leur relation. Pourquoi Kuroko voulait échanger les rôles maintenant ? Akashi était plus grand que lui (de 5 centimètres mais quand même) et avait une personnalité bien plus dominante. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'Akashi soit l'_uke_. Il resterait au-dessus, quoique en dise Kuroko.

* * *

Kuroko mâchouilla tristement son morceau d'omelette. Il ne prêtait pas attention à Kise, assis à côté de lui, qui se plaignait à propos de son travail de mannequin. Comme d'habitude, Kise ne s'exprimait pas clairement, et comme Kuroko ne l'écoutait, il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce dont il lui parlait. Toutes ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers Akashi. La dispute de ce matin était encore vive dans son esprit. Kuroko ne comprenait pas pourquoi Akashi ne voulait pas échanger leur position au moins une fois. Ils étaient presque de la même taille (5 centimètres ce n'était rien) et Kuroko pouvait se montrer bien plus têtu qu'Akashi. Un soupir inaudible lui échappa. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec Akashi, mais il n'allait pas céder sur ce coup-là.

\- Testu ! Kise !

Kuroko releva la tête et son regard croisa celui d'Aomine. Kise sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita sur le nouvel arrivant.

\- Aominecchi !

L'interpellé l'esquiva en faisant un pas de côté, laissant Kise s'écroulait par terre. Il se releva rapidement, cependant, avec une mine exaspérée.

\- Ce n'était pas gentil, Aominecchi !

L'ignorant, Aomine s'assit en face de Kuroko, qui le salua d'un signe de la tête, et sortit un bento de son sac. _Sûrement fait par Momoi-san,_ pensa distraitement Kuroko, avant de retourner à son précédent sujet de réflexion. Kise revint s'asseoir à côté d'eux en grommelant. Ils mangèrent en silence, bien que Kise ait essayé de commencer une conversation plus d'une fois. Aomine remarqua que Kuroko n'était pas comme d'habitude, et attendit qu'il ait fini de manger avant de l'interroger.

\- Tetsu, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ledit adolescent leva vers Aomine des yeux bleus inexpressifs.

\- Tout va bien, Aomine-kun.

\- Raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe. Tu peux tout me dire, je ne révèlerais rien à personne.

La phrase d'Aomine fut accompagnée d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste de la part de Kise, qui écoutait la conversation. Kuroko réfléchit un moment, puis décida de leur dire. Eux au moins seront de son avis.

\- Akashi-kun ne veut pas me laisser être au-dessus.

La mâchoire d'Aomine se décrocha, et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. Quant à Kise, il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de la phrase.

\- Au-dessus de quoi, Kurokocchi ? Akashicchi est plus grand de toute manière, donc c'est lui qui devrait être au-dessus… mais de quoi ? Si tu parles d'un lit superposé, je pense –

Aomine le stoppa en posant une main sur sa bouche, puis le poussa vers la sortie du toit.

\- Retourne en classe, d'accord Kise ? Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes.

\- Aominecchi ?

Aomine poussa Kise dans l'escalier et retourna sur le toit. Kuroko n'avait pas bougé, mais affichait désormais un air expectatif. Aomine ne savait pas quoi dire bien sûr, il était au courant qu'Akashi et Kuroko sortait ensemble, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils avaient _ce_ genre de relation. Et dire que lui était toujours vierge… Kuroko avait l'air sérieux en plus. Et puis qu'est-ce que Kuroko voulait qu'il dise ? Aomine ne pouvait même pas imaginer Kuroko en tant que _seme_. Par contre, Akashi était parfait pour ce rôle. Cependant, Aomine ne pouvait pas dire ça à Kuroko, pas lorsqu'il le regardait ainsi, avec une étincelle d'espoir au fond des yeux. Aomine se racla la gorge, quelque peu nerveux.

\- Ecoute Tetsu… Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans vos problèmes. Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Akashi.

Kuroko lui lança un regard noir. Aomine sentit des frissons remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et se dit que Kuroko passait décidément trop de temps avec Akashi.

\- C'est toi qui as voulu savoir, Aomine-kun. Ne te défile pas maintenant que je t'ai exposé mon problème.

Pris au piège, Aomine soupira. Puisque c'est comme ça, il allait dire ce qu'il pensait.

\- Si tu veux vraiment mon avis, je pense que tu n'es pas fait pour être un _s-seme_, et le rôle d'_uke_ te convient parfaitement. C'est normal qu'Akashi ne veuille pas échanger, vu sa personnalité et –

Aomine s'arrêta en remarquant que Kuroko semblait sur le point de pleurer.

\- T-Tetsu, ne pleure pas ! Ce n'est pas vraiment important, que tu sois au-dessus ou pas…

\- Ça l'est pour moi, Aomine-kun.

Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue de Kuroko, et Aomine resta sans bouger, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Tetsuya ? Daiki ?

Aomine sursauta au son de la voix plus que familière et se retourna lentement.

\- Akashi ?

Ce dernier se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte menant au toit. Il s'avança d'un pas, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tetsuya, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

Akashi s'approcha encore de quelques pas, et Aomine recula instinctivement. Kuroko passa rapidement une main sur ses joues pour effacer ses larmes – qui étaient, bien sûr, de la comédie pour faire culpabiliser Aomine et le punir d'être du même avis qu'Akashi.

\- Ce n'est rien, Akashi-kun.

Le ton était froid, bien plus froid que d'habitude, même venant de la part de Kuroko. Akashi se figea un instant, puis marcha jusqu'à Kuroko. Aomine se dit que ce serait une bonne idée de s'éclipser maintenant, et alla rejoindre Kise dans sa classe. Restés seuls, Akashi et Kuroko s'affrontèrent du regard. Kuroko fut le premier à se détourner, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Akashi le retint par le bras.

\- Tu es toujours là-dessus ?

\- Oui. Je suis toujours 'là-dessus'. Je ne changerais pas d'avis Akashi-kun.

\- Arrête d'être aussi têtu. C'est impossible pour toi.

\- Impossible ? Et en quoi ? Il n'y pas de difficulté particulière ! C'est juste toi et ta personnalité ultra-dominante qui… qui…

Rouge de colère, Kuroko ne finit pas sa phrase. Akashi fut sans voix quelques secondes, choqués que Kuroko puisse se mettre ne colère contre lui pour quelque chose de si trivial. Mais le rouge se reprit vite, et parla de sa voix autoritaire habituelle.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu ne pourrais pas le faire physiquement parlant. Entre nous deux, c'est une question de personnalité, et comme tu viens de si bien le souligner, la mienne est bien plus dominante que la tienne. Ce n'est pas une question d'obstination.

Kuroko ne dit rien et fixa furieusement Akashi. Ce dernier soupira et lui lâcha le bras avant de continuer à parler.

\- De toute manière ce n'est pas négociable. Tu as juste à m'obéir il n'y a aucune chance que je sois un jour en-des –

\- Espèce de… Bakashi !

Et sur ça, Kuroko s'enfuit en courant. S'il était resté, il aurait pu voir un Akashi bouche bée. Le rouge était en train d'essayé de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Venait-il juste de se faire insulter ? Par Kuroko ? Sonné, Akashi retourna lui aussi dans sa classe, se demandant depuis quand Kuroko se permettait de faire une chose pareil. Il devait être vraiment en colère. Akashi grinça des dents. Ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés ainsi. D'habitude, leurs petits désaccords étaient réglés par un ordre d'Akashi. Mais là, Kuroko ne voulait rien écouter.

\- Akashi ?

Pourquoi voulait-il absolument être le _seme _? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Quelqu'un lui aurait soufflé l'idée ?

\- Akashi !

En tous cas, Akashi ne cèderait pas. Kuroko allait sûrement changer d'avis bientôt. Et tout reviendras à la normal.

\- Akashi !

L'interpellé sursauta quand il fut secoué par les épaules. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux mi-exaspérés, mi-inquiets de Midorima.

\- Oui Shintaro ?

\- J'essaye d'attirer ton attention depuis cinq minutes.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Tu fixais ton bureau d'un air vide.

Akashi soupira. Sa dispute avec Kuroko le préoccupait trop.

\- Tu as toute mon attention maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien de particulier.

Akashi fronça les sourcils avec agacement.

\- Alors pourquoi me déranges-tu ?

\- Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien t'occuper au point de ne plus faire attention au reste du monde.

\- Ça ne te concerne pas.

Midorima remonta ses lunettes avec son majeur, prit une chaise et s'assit à côté d'Akashi.

\- C'est à propos de Kuroko ?

\- …

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- …

\- Et aucun de cous deux ne veux céder ?

\- …

\- Le seul point obscur reste la raison de votre dispute.

\- …

\- Je peux supposer que Kuroko a envie de faire quelque chose, et que toi tu t'y opposes.

\- …

\- Il s'est ensuite fâché, et cela t'a surpris. Mais tu étais en train de te dire qu'il changera bientôt d'avis et que tout redeviendra comme avant.

Akashi jeta un coup d'œil agacé à Midorima, puis continua de l'ignorer.

\- Tu sais que tu risques de le perdre, à force d'être aussi têtu ?

\- Comment ?!

Akashi ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer. Midorima sourit légèrement, ayant enfin pu attirer l'attention du rouge.

\- Juste par précaution, promet-moi que tu ne me puniras pas.

\- Te punir pour quoi ?

\- Ce que je vais dire.

Akashi réfléchit un instant. Si Midorima lui demandé cela, c'est qu'il allait dire quelque chose que le rouge n'aimera pas. Mais qu'avait-il voulut dire par 'tu risques de la perdre' ? Kuroko n'allait pas le quitter à cause d'un truc comme ça… n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu as ma parole.

Akashi croisa tout de même ses doigts sous la table. C'était très immature, il le savait, mais il ne put s'en empêcher.

\- Très bien.

Midorima prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

\- Je te dis ça en tant qu'ami, Akashi : tu es un idiot.

Les sourcils d'Akashi se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, et il du résister à l'envie de transpercer Midorima avec les ciseaux qu'il gardait dans sa manche. Midorima vit la lutte dans les yeux hétérochromes et se dépêcha de continuer.

\- Kuroko ne va pas rester avec toi si tu continues à tout lui refuser.

_Tout lui refuser ? J'ai seulement dit non à UNE de ses requêtes !_ La main d'Akashi se rapprocha dangereusement de sa manche.

\- Il ne demande pas beaucoup de chose, alors tu pourrais au moins dire oui cette fois.

_Sais-tu seulement ce qu'il veut faire ? _Les doigts d'Akashi se refermèrent sur ses ciseaux.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il va te quitter quand il en aura marre de t'obéir à longueur de journée. Donc, je te conseille de faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Les ciseaux reflétèrent la lumière quand Akashi les pointa sur Midorima. Ce dernier serait sûrement mort si la sonnerie n'avait pas retenti, distrayant Akashi et permettant de s'enfuir et retourner dans sa propre classe. Akashi grinça des dents. Sa promesse complètement oublié, et sans aucun remord, Akashi se dit qu'il allait doubler, ou même tripler l'entraînement de Midorima.

Mais au fond de lui, Akashi savait que le vert avait raison. Kuroko n'était pas très capricieux (excepté ce qui concernait les milkshakes à la vanille) et Akashi lui dictait très souvent ses actions. Midorima avait dit que Kuroko risquait de le quitter à cause de ça. Cependant, Akashi ne l'accepterait pas. Mais pourrait-il forcer Kuroko à sortir avec lui ? Et surtout à continuer de l'aimer ? Avec toutes ses pensées en tête, Akashi pris sa décision. Il allait laisser Kuroko essayer. _Mais je suis sûr qu'il n'y arrivera pas_, pensa-t-il tout de même.

* * *

Kuroko rentrait chez lui tout en lisant un livre. Ou du moins, il essayait, car ses pensées dérivaient vers Akashi à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lire une phrase. A mi-chemin, il soupira et rangea le livre dans son sac. Il repensa à la seconde dispute avec Akashi, sur le toit. Peut-être en avait-il trop fait en l'insultant ainsi. Le désaccord prenait de trop grande proportion. Peut-être devrait-il tout simplement abandonné. Ce n'était pas que Kuroko n'aimait pas être l'_uke_, au contraire, cela le satisfaisait amplement, mais il aurait voulu essayer d'échanger les positions au moins une fois. Cependant, Akashi ne changerait pas d'avis, et Kuroko en était bien conscient. Que se passerait-il si Kuroko s'obstinait encore ? Refusant d'y penser, Kuroko décida d'appeler Akashi en rentrant, non pas pour s'excuser ou autre, mais pour lui demander une dernière fois. Et si la réponse restait négative, et bien, Kuroko ne pourrait rien y faire. A part peut-être réessayait plus tard. Et si ça se trouve, il pourrait au moins avoir des milkshakes à la vanille en compensation.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Kuroko arriva devant son immeuble avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il monta les escaliers, puis déverrouilla sa porte d'entrée avant de se glisser à l'intérieur de son appartement. Il alluma la lumière, enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, sachant que ses parents ne rentrerait que plus tard dans la soirée. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Son intuition ne le trompa pas, car quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit Akashi assit à son bureau. Le rouge se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et sourit à Kuroko.

\- Akashi-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Akashi ignora la vague de soulagement qui le parcourut en entendant que la voix de Kuroko n'avait plus la tonalité froide et distante qu'elle avait sur le toit.

\- C'est d'accord.

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux, comprenant tout de suite de quoi voulait parler Akashi.

\- Vraiment ?

Sans répondre, Akashi se leva, s'approcha lentement de Kuroko et l'embrassa. Kuroko laissa tomber son sac de cours par terre, puis conduisit Akashi jusqu'à son lit où ils s'effondrèrent. Les préliminaires furent vite expédiés, et bientôt Kuroko se retrouva à cheval sur Akashi, prêt à passer à l'acte. Mais il hésita. Cela lui parut tout à coup bizarre. Comme si quelque chose n'était pas correcte. Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur le visage d'Akashi quand il remarqua l'hésitation de son compagnon. Il l'encouragea d'un mouvement du bassin, mais Kuroko hésitait toujours. Le visage d'Akashi affichait désormais un sourire victorieux, et il renversa Kuroko pour échanger leur position. Le bleu ne résista pas, mais poussa un soupir agacé. Le sourire d'Akashi s'élargit, et il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Kuroko.

\- Je te l'avais dit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On ne pouvait pas savoir tant qu'on n'avait pas essayer.

Akashi appuya son front contre celui de Kuroko.

\- Moi je le savais. Parce qu'après tout, je suis absol –

Kuroko l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

Fin.


	3. One-shot 03

Rated M. Ce one-shot n'est presque que du lemon. Je l'ai écrit suite au commentaire Shukumei Mikomi qui était déçu de ne pas en trouvé dans le one-shot précédent. Donc nous y voilà ! J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais je ne suis pas une spécialiste, alors soyez gentil avec les critiques ^^

Résumé : Akashi parie avec Kuroko qu'il pourra manger plus de milkshake à la vanille que lui. Si le bleuté perd, Akashi pourra lui faire ce qu'il veut pendant une soirée. Ce passe à Teiko. Les deux sortent déjà ensemble.

* * *

Tout commença avec un innocent milkshake à la vanille. Un simple milkshake que Kuroko était en train de siroter, assis sur un des bancs se trouvant à côté du terrain de basket. Kuroko profitait des dix minutes de pause au milieu de l'entraînement pour boire tranquillement sa boisson préférée. Akashi vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kuroko et soupira.

\- Combien de milkshake arrives-tu à engloutir en une journée ?

Kuroko le regarda avec son habituel air inexpressif.

\- Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, Akashi-kun.

\- J'ai une imagination débordante, Tetsuya, tu devrais le savoir.

Kuroko ignora le sous-entendu et poussa un petit soupir.

\- Permet-moi de reformuler : Plus que tu ne pourrais en boire.

Akashi leva un sourcil.

\- Oh ? Es-tu en train de me dire que je ne peux pas boire plus de milkshake que toi ?

Kuroko hocha la tête sans hésiter. Un semblant de sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Akashi.

\- Tu veux parier, Tetsuya ?

Kuroko lui lança un regard rempli d'incompréhension. Le sourire d'Akashi s'élargit.

\- Je parie que je peux boire plus de milkshakes que toi.

Une lueur sceptique traversa les yeux du bleuté, qu'Akashi ne manqua pas de remarquer. Le rouge développa.

\- 50 milkshakes chacun. Celui qui en boit le plus gagne le pari.

\- Quel serait l'enjeu ?

\- J'aurais le droit de faire ce que je veux de toi pendant une soirée.

Kuroko baissa les yeux, manquant la lueur perverse dans les yeux d'Akashi. Il réfléchit, puis décida qu'il était totalement impossible qu'il puisse perdre ce pari.

\- D'accord, Akashi-kun. Mais si je gagne, tu m'offres un an de milkshakes à volonté.

Le rouge hocha la tête, puis se leva pour annoncer la reprise de l'entraînement. Dès la fin de ce dernier, Akashi accompagna Kuroko au plus proche restaurant qui vendait des milkshakes. Il en commanda une centaine, à la grande surprise du serveur. Le coût n'était pas un problème ; la famille Akashi était riche et pouvait se permettre ce genre d'excès. Dès qu'ils eurent au moins vingt milkshakes chacun, ils commencèrent le pari. Au début, Kuroko se sentait confiant. Les cinq premiers milkshakes disparurent rapidement, suivi de cinq autres. Akashi en était à son vingt-cinquième et Kuroko à son vingt-deuxième quand l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus commença à se sentir plein. Quand il en eut mangé trente, Kuroko jeta un coup d'œil à Akashi pour voir où il en était. Quand il vit que le rouge avait arrêté de manger, Kuroko se dit qu'il avait abandonné. Mais à la vue du sourire victorieux d'Akashi, le bleuté se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà fini ses cinquante milkshakes. De son côté, il lui en restait vingt, et il avait l'impression que s'il avalait encore une gorgée il allait vomir.

\- Tu as perdu, Tetsuya.

La déclaration d'Akashi provoqua un grincement de dent de la part de Kuroko.

\- Pas encore, Akashi-kun.

Kuroko tendit la main pour se saisir du milkshake suivant, mais Akashi lui saisit le poignet pour l'en empêcher.

\- Ne sois pas têtu, Tetsuya. Tu vas être malade.

Kuroko lui lança un regard boudeur, mais abandonna. Akashi paya l'addition – qui soit dit en passant s'élever à près de deux cent euros – et ils sortirent du restaurant. Kuroko resta silencieux, frustré d'avoir perdu. Son année de milkshakes gratuits venait de lui passer sous le nez. Kuroko fronça les sourcils en se souvenant de ce qu'Akashi avait voulu s'il gagnait. Une soirée avec lui ? Puis Kuroko se rappela la formulation exacte de la phrase du rouge. _Il veut… disposer de moi durant une soirée ?_, se demanda Kuroko, tout en ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

Akashi lui donna rendez-vous chez lui le samedi soir. Kuroko n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller, mais il se trouva quand même devant l'immense maison d'Akashi le jour-dit. Il était vingt-heures, et le soleil était presque couché. Kuroko s'avança pour sonner, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu appuyer sur la sonnette, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Akashi apparut dans l'encadrement. Il fit signe au bleuté d'entrer, et ce dernier obtempéra.

\- Bonsoir Akashi-kun.

\- Bonsoir Tetsuya.

Akashi le guida à travers la maison jusqu'à une chambre – sûrement celle d'Akashi. Kuroko déglutit quand il vit le rouge fermer la porte à clé derrière lui.

\- Tes parents ne sont pas là, Akashi-kun ?

\- Ils sont en voyage d'affaire pour le week-end.

Kuroko se sentait comme un lapin prit au piège. Il tenta de se calmer ; Akashi n'allait pas lui faire de mal ; ils étaient amants après tout. Kuroko examina la chambre pour se détendre, cependant, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent quand il vit une paire de menottes jetées négligemment sur le lit.

\- Tetsuya.

Kuroko sursauta en entendant la voix d'Akashi et recula d'un pas alors que le rouge s'approchait de lui. Akashi ricana en voyant le geste.

\- Tu te souviens Tetsuya ? J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux pendant toute la soirée.

Kuroko commençait déjà à regretter ce stupide pari. D'habitude, Akashi demandait toujours l'autorisation au bleuté avant de faire quoique ce soit, mais là…

\- Assieds-toi.

Akashi désigna le lit, et Kuroko obéit, s'asseyant à l'opposé des menottes.

\- Ferme les yeux.

Kuroko hésita, mais fit comme ordonné. Il sentit un léger tissu lui entourer les poignets et les lui attacher devant lui. Surpris, Kuroko ouvrit les yeux et se débattit faiblement, mais Akashi était plus fort.

\- Calme-toi. Je ne te ferais pas de _mal_.

La façon dont Akashi prononça le dernier mot fit frissonner Kuroko, mais il se calma. Le rouge ramena les mains du bleuté au-dessus de sa tête et les attacha à la tête de lit avec les menottes. Kuroko trouva cette position très humiliante il n'en laissa cependant rien paraître alors qu'il fixait Akashi. Ce dernier semblait être absorbé dans la contemplation de son petit-ami. Une minute ou deux s'écoulèrent, puis Kuroko prit la parole.

\- Ano… Akashi-kun ?

\- Appelle-moi Seijuro.

\- Hai ?

Akashi s'assit à côté de Kuroko et commença à déboutonner lentement la chemise de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus.

\- Rien que ce soir, appelle-moi Seijuro. C'est un ordre.

Kuroko ne fit pas vraiment attention aux paroles du rouge, étant focalisé sur les longs doigts fins qui déboutonnaient sa chemise tout en caressant au passage son torse.

\- Aka –

Sa phrase fut stoppée par une pression presque douloureuse sur sa poitrine.

\- Je veux dire, Seijuro… kun. Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?

Akashi eut un sourire diabolique. Il se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Kuroko.

\- Des trucs pervers…

Kuroko l'aurait parié. Non pas qu'il voulait parier, au vu du résultat de son dernier pari, mais le bleuté se douter qu'Akashi ne l'aurait pas invité à un diner aux chandelles. C'était plus son genre d'attacher son petit-ami et de lui faire ce qu'il voulait. Le rouge avait fini de déboutonner la chemise de Kuroko, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas l'enlever complètement – peut-être aurait-il dû y penser avant d'attacher le bleuté. Alors, à la grande horreur de Kuroko, le rouge sortit son arme préférée, à savoir une paire de ciseaux au manche rouge, et commença à découper l'innocente chemise.

\- Seijuro-kun, arrête !

\- Je t'en repayerais une, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Kuroko se mordit la lèvre pendant que sa chemise était réduite en charpie à coup de ciseaux. Dès que le bleuté fut complètement torse nu, les ciseaux disparurent comme par magie. Tout en promenant ses doigts sur la poitrine de Kuroko, Akashi l'embrassa sur la bouche. Tout de suite, leur langue se mêlèrent, celle du rouge menant la danse. Kuroko laissa échapper un gémissement quand Akashi commença à embrasser le coin de ses lèvres, puis son menton, descendant le long du cou jusqu'au torse, laissant une traînée de salive. Il mordilla doucement les deux tétons au passage, les faisant se durcir et gémir Kuroko. Puis le rouge se redressa et se lécha les lèvres.

\- Tu as vraiment bon goût, Tetsuya. Mais peut-être devrions nous ajouter quelque chose de plus… sucré.

Kuroko fronça les sourcils. Akashi voulait-il dire que son goût n'était pas sucré ? Mais salé ? _On s'en fiche_, murmura une petite voix au fond de son esprit. _Tant qu'il continue._ Le bleuté ne put qu'être d'accord. Bien qu'être attaché n'était pas des plus confortable, les actions d'Akashi avait envoyé des vagues de plaisir jusque dans ses orteils.

Le rouge s'était levé et était sorti de la chambre, sans verrouiller la porte, Kuroko étant attaché. Il revint à peine trente secondes plus tard, tenant dans la main… un milkshake à la vanille. Kuroko eut tout de suite envie de la boire, malgré l'énorme quantité qu'il en avait avalé la veille, et cela se vit dans son regard habituellement inexpressif. Akashi sourit, et ouvrit le couvercle du milkshake tout en se rasseyant à côté du bleuté. Il plongea ensuite se doigts dans le liquide blanc et les glissa dans la bouche ouverte de Kuroko. Ce dernier, ayant décidé de jouer le jeu, lécha et suça les doigts jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient propre. Le rouge allait réitérer l'opération, mais renversa le milkshake sur Kuroko. Ce dernier tressaillit quand le liquide froid se répandit sur son torse.

\- Oups. Excuse-moi, Tetsuya, pas fait exprès.

Akashi parla d'un ton enfantin, pas désolé du tout, et l'ayant évidemment fait exprès.

\- Il faut nettoyer ça maintenant, Seijuro-kun.

Le ton de Kuroko état tout aussi enfantin. A ces mots, Akashi haussa un sourcil, puis se mit à lécher le liquide blanc sur la poitrine de Kuroko, nettoyant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Il ne tarda pas à remarquer l'érection du bleuté ; il l'était aussi d'ailleurs. Le rouge entreprit alors de défaire la ceinture de Kuroko, prenant délibérément son temps. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus devenait impatient, et il aurait voulu avoir les mains libres pour accélérer le mouvement. Cependant, il savait que si il faisait ne serait-ce qu'un commentaire, Akashi irait encore plus lentement. Finalement, son pantalon fut retiré, de même que son boxer. Il se retrouva tout nu, et trouvait ça assez embarrassant étant donné qu'Akashi était encore complétement habillé.

\- Seijuro-kun, c'est assez embarrassant d'être le seul déshabillé.

Le rouge ne perdit pas de temps en parole et enleva son T-shirt. Il garda son pantalon cependant. Puis il se leva et alla fouiller dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. L'air intrigué de Kuroko devint hésitant quand il vit le rouge revenir avec un vibrateur. Qui était énorme.

\- Seijuro-kun… N'est-ce pas un peu gros ?

\- Vraiment ?

Akashi retourna fouiller dans ses tiroirs, et revint avec un autre vibrateur. Qui faisait pratiquement la même taille que le premier. Le rouge coupa court aux protestations du bleuté en appliquant une main sur sa bouche.

\- J'ai gagné le pari, tu te souviens ? Je fais ce que je veux. Tout ce dont j'ai envie.

Dès qu'Akashi l'eut libéré, Kuroko prit la parole.

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas –

Kuroko fut forcé de se taire quand Akashi le bâillonna avec un morceau de tissu. Le bleuté écarquilla les yeux et essaya de parler, puis ferma les yeux en résignation. Akashi sourit au geste puis s'assit au pied du lit.

\- Détend-toi, Tetsuya. Je t'ai promis que je ne te ferais pas de mal. Tu ne sentiras rien – si ce n'est du plaisir.

Kuroko lui jeta un regard boudeur, mais semblait rassuré. Akashi prit une bouteille de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, en versa une bonne portion sur ses doigts, puis commença à préparer doucement Kuroko. Ce dernier tressaillit quand un, puis deux doigts se glissèrent en lui. Le rouge joua quelques temps à écarter ses doigts, les retourner et tourner dans tous les sens, les sortir et les rentrer, tout en appréciant les gémissements intermittents de Kuroko. Puis il ajouta un troisième doigt, faisant se contracter le bleuté. Akashi attendit qu'il se détende avant de recommencer à bouger. A cause de con bâillon, Kuroko ne pouvait pas parler, cependant, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, un gémissement involontaire lui échappait. Les doigts d'Akashi se retirèrent d'un coup, et avant que Kuroko n'ait pu réagir ou se préparer, quelque chose de bien plus gros les remplaça. Le bleuté laissa échapper un mi-cri mi-hoquet, et Akashi fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as mal ?

Kuroko secoua la tête. La sensation était inconfortable, mais pas douloureuse. Le rouge laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement presque inaudible, puis finit d'enfoncer complètement le vibrateur. Kuroko se sentait plein ; il n'osait pas bouger, de peur que le vibrateur ne s'enfonce plus et heurte sa prostate. _Quoique ce ne serait pas désagréable_, fit la petite voix dans la tête de Kuroko. Akashi se déplaça et s'assit au niveau de la tête de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus. Il les lui carressa doucement.

\- Tu es prêt, Tetsuya ?

_Prêt pour quoi ?_, se demanda le bleuté, puis il se souvint que c'était un vibrateur quand le rouge exhiba une petite télécommande. Akashi sourit presque gentiment en voyant l'air de plus en plus hésitant de Kuroko.

\- On y va doucement pour le début, d'accord ?

Kuroko lui jeta un regard noir. Pourquoi Akashi lui posait-il des questions alors qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre ?

Le bleuté prit une grande inspiration, se préparant mentalement. Cependant, contrairement à ce à quoi Kuroko s'attendait, Akashi commença vraiment doucement. Même si le bleuté ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand le rouge appuya sur un bouton et que le vibrateur commença à vibrer légèrement.

\- C'est le niveau de puissance 1. On augmente ?

Kuroko acquiesça légèrement, mais au lieu d'augmenter, Akashi éteignit le vibrateur. La vague de plaisir reflua, et le bleuté lui lança un regard rempli d'incompréhension.

\- Je pensais que tu serais contre ce genre de chose. Tu es un petit pervers, tu le sais au moins ?

_La faute à qui ?_, semblait dire le regard de Kuroko. Akashi ricana.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai plus besoin de t'attacher.

Akashi enleva le bâillon de Kuroko, mais ce dernier resta silencieux pendant que le rouge déverrouillait les menottes et le détachait du lit. Kuroko ramena ses deux mains – qui étaient toujours attachées ensemble – devant lui avec soulagement. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point la position lui avait fait mal, étant trop occupé par Akashi. Ce dernier le souleva et le posa sur ses genoux, l'enlaçant par derrière. La position assise faisait s'enfoncer le vibrateur encore plus profondément, mais quand Kuroko essaya de changer de position pour en trouver une plus confortable, les bras d'Akashi l'en empêchèrent. Ses mains étant toujours attachées, le bleuté attendit qu'Akashi les lui détache, mais il ne semblait pas pressé de le faire.

\- Seijuro-kun, tu as oublié de me détacher les mains.

\- Ça te fait mal ?

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas pratique.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas douloureux.

Comprenant que le rouge n'avait aucune intention de le libérer, Kuroko fut tenté de dire que ça l'était, mais il se ravisa ; Akashi verrait tout de suite le mensonge. Sans prévenir, le rouge alluma le vibrateur, avec une puissance au moins trois fois supérieur à la première fois. Kuroko tressaillit, tout son corps parcourut de tremblement du au plaisir soudain. Akashi resserra son étreinte, et montra la télécommande au bleuté.

\- C'est le niveau 4. J'augmente ?

Kuroko laissa échapper un petit gémissement qu'Akashi prit pour une réponse positive. Il appuya deux fois sur un bouton, vraisemblablement augmentant la puissance de deux niveaux. Le vibrateur pulsa de plus belle, le plaisir engourdissant les sens du bleuté. Il se mit à gémir sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Si c'était là le niveau 6… ça voulait dire qu'il en restait encore quatre. Kuroko se demanda s'il allait pouvoir rester conscient si le plaisir augmentait encore. Akashi appuya de nouveau sur un bouton, augmentant la puissance, et une de ses mains se rapprocha du sexe en érection de son petit ami. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, son téléphone se mit à sonner. Le rouge fronça les sourcils et prit le téléphone, regardant le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran.

\- Excuse-moi, Tetsuya, je dois répondre.

Les yeux de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Akashi n'allait pas vraiment décrocher à un moment pareil, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourtant ce qu'il fit. Kuroko se mordit la lèvre pour stopper ses gémissements et s'efforça de rester calme, ce qui était plutôt difficile avec un vibrateur allumé en soi. Le bleuté maudit le rouge dans son esprit alors que ce dernier commençait à parler dans le téléphone.

\- Akashi Seijuro à l'appareil.

Akashi écouta son interlocuteur parler avent de continuer.

\- Bonsoir, Kuroko-san.

Kuroko en eut le souffle coupé. Akashi était en train de parler avec sa mère ?

\- Oui… Il restera toute la nuit… Ne vous inquiétez pas… Bien sûr.

Le monologue d'Akashi était entrecoupé de silence, mais Kuroko était totalement incapable d'entendre ce qui se disait à l'autre bout de la ligne. Non pas qu'il essayait, étant trop occupé à essayer de toute sa volonté de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Cependant, un gémissement lui échappa. Ou du moins, aurait dû s'échapper, si Akashi n'avait pas pressé sa main contre la bouche du bleuté et étouffé le bruit. Kuroko tourna la tête pour lui lançait un regard reconnaissant, avant de se rappeler que c'était à cause du rouge qu'il était dans cette situation. Akashi sourit tout en continuant à parler.

\- Demain matin serait un peu tôt. Disons en début d'après-midi… Oui… Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée… En revoir.

Et sur ce, Akashi raccrocha. Kuroko soupira de soulagement, suivi de plusieurs gémissements longtemps retenus.

\- C'était cruel, Akashi-kun.

\- Seijuro. Et je ne pouvais pas ignorer cet appel. Ta mère voulait savoir quand tu rentrerais. Tu ne lui avais pas dit que tu restais dormir ici ?

\- Je croyais rentrer pour la nuit. Je m'étais apparemment trompé.

Sans répondre, Akashi augmenta la puissance du vibrateur. Kuroko ouvrit la bouche en grand, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Le rouge en profita pour l'embrasser et glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Ses mains réitérèrent leur geste de tout à l'heure et vinrent caresser le membre dur du bleuté. Ce dernier, immobilisé par Akashi, ne pouvait rien faire, alors il laissa juste le rouge faire ce qu'il voulait. Non pas que cela lui déplaisait ; c'était même trop plaisant.

\- Seijuro-kun…

Kuroko parla entre deux baisers et Akashi s'éloigna un peu pour le laisser parler.

\- Je pense que je vais bientôt…

Akashi secoua la tête en ricanant, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quelque chose comme 'Tu es vraiment un petit pervers', Kuroko s'avança et lui mordilla la lèvre inférieur. Le bleuté sentit les caresses sur son sexe se faire plus pressantes et la vibration à l'intérieur de lui s'intensifier. Il prit ça pour une autorisation et jouit. Le liquide blanc – qui n'était pas du milkshake – vint éclabousser le torse de Kuroko. Le bleuté poussa un petit soupir de contentement tout en se laissant aller contre Akashi. Mais ce dernier attrapa la télécommande et appuya sur un bouton. Kuroko sursauta et agrippa les bras d'Akashi en poussant un petit cri. Son sexe redevint dur, et le bleuté commença à haleter.

\- Sei… juro-kun ?

\- Je n'ai toujours pas pris mon plaisir. Ne pense pas que l'on va s'arrêter là.

Kuroko ressentit une pointe de culpabilité il ne s'était pas préoccupé d'Akashi, il s'était juste concentré sur son propre plaisir. Il pouvait pourtant sentir l'érection du rouge, étant assis sur ses genoux, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Kuroko voulut se retourner pour réparer son erreur, mais Akashi ne le laissa pas faire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tetsuya. Rien que de te voir comme ça m'excite au plus haut point.

Kuroko trouva la dernière phrase très embarrassante ; mais c'était vrai que ses gémissements et ses halètements, ainsi que son visage rougi par le plaisir devaient être extrêmement excitant. Sans parler de sa nudité. Pour finir, Akashi poussa la puissance du vibrateur au niveau maximal, faisant de nouveau jouir Kuroko, puis éteignis l'appareil. Le bleuté poussa un soupir mi-soulagé mi-déçu.

Akashi souleva facilement Kuroko et l'allongea sur le lit. Il se déshabilla rapidement, puis s'assit à califourchon sur les jambes de Kuroko et sortit délicatement le vibrateur avant de le remplacer par son sexe. Le bleuté se décontracta complètement, facilitant la pénétration du rouge. Après s'être enfoncer jusqu'au bout, Akashi attendit la confirmation de Kuroko avant de commencer à bouger. L'adolescents aux yeux hétérochromes savait exactement comment se positionner pour procurer le maximum de plaisir à son partenaire. La première fois qu'il heurta la prostate, Kuroko se resserra brusquement, faisant gémir le rouge pour la première fois de la nuit. Akashi s'allongea sur Kuroko et roula sur le dos, échangeant leur position. Ce fut au tour du bleuté de se retrouver assis à cheval sur Akashi, et de se mettre à bouger. Ne pouvant rien faire avec ses mains toujours attachées, Kuroko embrassa son amant, ne rompant leur baiser que pour reprendre leur souffle et recommencer. Le rouge éjacula plutôt rapidement, promptement imité par Kuroko qui jouit pour la troisième fois cette nuit-là.

Ils restèrent ensuite allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, pantelant. Akashi caressait les cheveux de Kuroko pendant que ce dernier était roulé en boule contre lui. Les deux affichaient un petit sourire. Puis, sans prévenir, Akashi souleva Kuroko et le porta jusque dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. Il le déposa dans la baignoire et lui détacha – enfin – les poignets. Il alluma ensuite l'eau et s'assit dans la baignoire en face de Kuroko. Ce dernier frottait doucement ses poignets l'un contre l'autre, mais grâce au doux tissu et à l'attache pas trop serrée d'Akashi, il n'y avait pas de marque. Il bailla.

\- Tu es fatigué ?

\- Juste un peu, Akashi-kun.

Akashi secoua la tête et prit le visage du bleuté entre ses mains.

\- Sei-ju-ro !

Akashi parla en articulant exagérément chaque syllabe. Kuroko eut un petit sourire désolé et hocha la tête. Quand la baignoire fut remplie, Akashi coupa l'eau et commença à les nettoyer tous les deux. Kuroko resta juste assis là, trop fatiguer pour protester. Une fois propre, le rouge s'appuya contre le fond de la baignoire et prit Kuroko dans ses bras. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus appuya sa tête contre le torse musclé et s'endormit. Akashi sourit distraitement et fit bien attention à ce que la tête de son amant ne tombe pas sous la surface de l'eau.

Il attendit que l'eau soit froide avant de sortir du bain en portant Kuroko. Il le sécha en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, puis il le mit dans le lit. Il s'allongea à côté et les recouvrit tous les deux avec les couvertures. Akashi entoura le bleuté de ses bras et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son épaule avant de s'endormir. Juste avant que le sommeil de l'emporte, il se dit qu'il devrait faire plus de pari avec Kuroko. Et il était sûr que ce dernier n'y verrai pas d'inconvénients.

Fin.

* * *

J'ai trouvé ça marrant que ce one-shot fasse près de 1,000 mots de plus que les deux précédents.

Le prochain one-shot sera en deux partie (un two-shot ?), et la première plutôt sombre. Je l'ai déjà fini (la première partie) et je devrait l'updater le week-end prochain ou peut-être mercredi si j'ai le temps (le problème c'est que je l'ai fait sur papier, donc je dois tout retaper après).

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ^^ Et les autres, n'hésitez pas à commenter !


	4. One-shot 04 Partie 01

Rated M. ATTENTION : ce one-shot contient une scène de viol et de la violence. Prenait le en compte avant de lire.

Pairing : encore et toujours Akashi x Kuroko

Résumé : [Contient un léger spoil sur le fait qu'Akashi ait deux personnalités] Kuroko se fait enlever par Akashi, l'une de ses personnalité étant devenue folle. Celle restée saine essaye d'aider Kuroko. [Ce one-shot est un peu compliqué à résumé, mais en gros, c'est ça.]

* * *

..

La pièce était sombre et froide. La seule lumière visible était celle qui filtrait en-dessous de la porte. Cette dernière était fermée à clé. Le mobilier de la pièce n'était composé que d'un lit. Sur celui-ci, un adolescent était roulé en boule, recouvert par un drap. De lourdes chaines reliaient ses poignets et ses chevilles au pied du lit. Le garçon ne dormait pas ; il se tenait la tête entre les mains, et était attentif au moindre bruit. Le drap ne suffisait pas à le réchauffer, et son corps nu frissonnait à intervalle irrégulier. Son tremblement s'intensifia quand son écoute attentive capta des bruits de pas se rapprochant lentement. Un pas. _Tap. _Un autre. _Tap._ Plus près. _Tap._ Le garçon sursauta en entendant le verrou se tourner, et se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant apparaître un autre adolescent dans l'encadrement. Le garçon sur le lit passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux bleus, faisant cliquetaient les chaines, puis leva la tête avec espoir vers le nouvel arrivant. Ses yeux, du même bleu que ses cheveux, en rencontrèrent d'autres, hétérochromes. Le bleuté baissa vite le regard quand il vit les iris de l'autre adolescent : l'un jaune et brillant, l'autre rouge et terne. _C'est l'autre_, pensa avec affolement le garçon assis sur le lit. Celui toujours debout secoua la tête, faisant voltiger ses cheveux rouge sang, puis s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'assis au bord.

\- Je suis rentré, Tetsuya.

Kuroko Tetsuya ne répondit pas. Le rouge fit un claquement de langue. Kuroko tressaillit; c'était le tic qu'il faisait quand il était en colère. Kuroko se fit violence pour relever la tête et regarder de nouveau le rouge dans les yeux.

\- B-Bienvenue à la maison, Akashi-kun.

Sa voix fit un faux départ, n'ayant pas était utilisé depuis plusieurs heures, mais il réussit à finir sa phrase. Akashi Seijuro sourit et tendit une main vers le bleuté, qui recula instinctivement. Le sourire se fana. Kuroko se força à bouger vers l'avant et posa une main tremblante sur celle d'Akashi. Le sourire revint. Akashi se pencha et déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de Kuroko. Ce dernier dut mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas tressaillir.

\- Tes lèvres sont froides.

La voix était douce, calme, murmuré à l'oreille de Kuroko. _S'il parle autant, c'est que le gentil Akashi n'est pas loin_, analysa le bleuté. Il avala sa salive et s'efforça de sourire.

\- Il fait un peu froid ici.

Akashi pencha la tête sur le côté et sembla réfléchir. La teinte rouge de son œil droit s'éclaircit tandis que l'œil gauche perdit toute trace de vie. _Sauvé_, pensa Kuroko en pleurant presque de soulagement. Le visage d'Akashi s'adoucit, et il fit un petit sourire au bleuté.

\- Viens là.

Kuroko obéit et se blottit contre Akashi. Ce dernier s'appuya contre le mur, enlaça l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus et enfouit la tête dans son épaule. Kuroko se réchauffa graduellement, et arrêta bientôt de trembler. Il jeta un coup d'œil au rouge, et se demanda si le gentil Akashi avait suffisamment pris le dessus sur l'autre.

\- Akashi-kun ?

Ledit garçon ouvrit les yeux et Kuroko les examina rapidement. Aucune trace d'intelligence dans l'œil gauche.

\- Oui Tetsuya ?

Kuroko se mordit la lèvre. Il ne devait rien dire ou faire qui pourrait réveiller l'autre. L'autre personnalité, celle qui l'avait enfermé ici, depuis au moins… 2 semaines ? Peut-être 3 ? Kuroko ne savait pas très bien ; sa notion du temps s'était déréglée. Ses journées étaient seulement rythmées par les allées et venues d'Akashi. Kuroko ne savait même pas combien de temps passait entre chaque visite. Tous ce qu'il savait c'est que l'une des personnalités d'Akashi était devenue totalement folle ; elle avait enlevé Kuroko et le séquestrait ici, et lui faisait subir… Kuroko s'arrêta là, ne voulant pas penser à ce que cette personnalité lui avait fait. La seconde personnalité d'Akashi, que Kuroko nommait le 'gentil' Akashi, quant à lui, ne faisait rien à Kuroko ; il ne le blessait pas, mais ne le libérait pas non plus. Il essayait juste de rendre sa captivité un peu plus supportable. Le seul moyen que Kuroko avait de les différencier, outre leur comportement, était les yeux d'Akashi. Quand le jaune était terne et sans vie, c'était le gentil Akashi aux commandes, mais quand c'était l'œil rouge qui était ainsi, c'était l'autre qui avait le contrôle. Kuroko sortit de ses pensées, se rendant compte qu'il mettait du temps à répondre. Akashi le regardait toujours d'un air expectatif, et le bleuté décida de saisir sa chance.

\- Mes poignets me font mal, Akashi-kun.

\- Ah… Désolé, Tetsuya. Je t'enlève ça tout de suite.

Akashi fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite clé. Il déverrouilla les chaines reliées aux poignets de Kuroko et elles tombèrent par terre. Akashi ne fit aucun geste pour libérer ses chevilles et Kuroko comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur : il avait seulement dit qu'il avait mal aux poignets. Pas aux chevilles. Kuroko ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Akashi de libérer ses chevilles aussi, mais il fut interrompu par le rouge attrapant un de ses poignets et massant doucement les bleus qui s'y étaient formés.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal, Tetsuya ? Je suis désolé.

Kuroko secoua la tête et enroula ses bras autour du torse d'Akashi. Ce dernier renfouit sa tête dans son épaule et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, entraînant Kuroko avec lui. Le bleuté se laissa bercer, caressant doucement les cheveux rouges en espérant que cela suffise à gardr l'autre personnalité d'Akashi endormie. Après ce qui sembla des heures à Kuroko, le rouge s'endormit.

Essayant de ne pas faire de geste brusque dû à l'excitation et l'espoir qui l'envahissait, Kuroko se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte d'Akashi. Il glissa délicatement une main dans la poche du rouge et en sortit la clé. Il libéra ses chevilles en essayant de minimiser le tintement des chaînes. Il se mit ensuite debout, mais chancela. Etre resté inactif pendant près de 3 semaines l'avait laissé sans force. Il réussit néanmoins à atteindre la porte de la pièce, restée ouverte. C'est alors que Kuroko hésita. Qu'allait devenir le gentil Akashi ? Il irait bien, même avec son autre personnalité complètement dérangée, n'est-ce pas ? Cet instant d'hésitation fut une erreur. Le bleuté le comprit quand une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

\- Tetsuya.

Et avant que Kuroko n'ait pu réagir, une main attrapa sa cheville et la tira en arrière. Kuroko tomba en avant, et frappa durement le sol. Sa vision se brouilla. Il sentit des mains le retourner sur le dos et quelqu'un s'asseoir à cheval sur lui. Ses mains furent plaqués de chaque côté de sa tête. Quand la vision de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus s'éclaircit, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Akashi. Son œil jaune brillait de colère difficilement – et même non – contenue, tandis que le rouge était éteint, sans vie. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Kuroko et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait se passer, et ne voulait pas revivre ça encore. Comment diable avait-il pu imaginer échapper à cet Akashi ? S'il était resté bien sagement sur le lit, tout ce serait bien passer. L'autre Akashi ne se serait pas réveillé.

\- Tetsuya.

C'était presque un grognement. Le ton était sauvage, presque animal, totalement dépourvu de maitrise. Le regard d'Akashi était fou ; toute trace d'humanité avait déserté son œil gauche, dont le jaune étincelait diaboliquement. Kuroko essaya de lutter quand Akashi lui lâcha une main et aggripa sa gorge. Il serra encore et encore, empêchant Kuroko de respirer. Les ongles du bleuté s'enfonçaient dans la peau du bras qui l'étouffait, mais Akashi ne semblait pas affecté. Le rouge se releva, soulevant Kuroko et le jeta sur le lit. Kuroko reprit difficilement son souffle, haletant. Son corps lui faisait mal à chaque inspiration.

Akashi s'approcha lentement de lui, et Kuroko ne put que se tapir contre le mur. Le rouge ramassa les chaînes et les remis de force aux poignets de Kuroko. Ce dernier lutta, mais l'autre était plus fort. Il allongea le bleuté sans se préoccuper de la faible résistance et se remit à cheval sur lui. Kuroko pleurait désormais à chaude larmes, suppliant Akashi de le laisser partir. Cependant, cela ne fit qu'encourager le rouge, et il embrassa Kuroko, forçant l'ouverture de sa bouche en tenant sa mâchoire d'une main, tandis que l'autre agrippait douloureusement les cheveux bleus. Kuroko essayait vainement de repousser la langue qui envahissait sa bouche, mais la main d'Akashi l'en empêchait, alors il abandonna. Le baiser n'était pas du tout agréable ; la main qui tirait ses cheveux lui faisait mal. Kuroko poussa un petit cri étouffé quand la main tenant son menton le lâcha et commença à descendre vers la partie basse de son corps. Tout ce à quoi Kuroko put penser était qu'il ne voulait pas revivre ça, et il mordit la langue d'Akashi.

Le rouge se recula avec un cri mi-surpris, mi-douloureux, du sang coulant de la commissure de ses lèvres. Avec un second cri, de rage cette fois, Akashi cogna à deux reprises la tête de Kuroko contre le mur. La douleur explosa dans la tête du bleuté et il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa tempe. Akashi lâcha ses cheveux et Kuroko s'écroula sur le lit. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se reprendre, il sentit une main remonter le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à son entre-jambe. En même temps, Akashi s'allongea sur lui et lui lécha la tempe, goutant le sang qu'il avait fait couler. Cela fit frissonner Kuroko de dégoût, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, et encore moins se défendre. La douleur pulsait sous son crâne, et augmenta quand Akashi agrippa son membre et le serra douloureusement tout en le pénétrant avec le sien, sans aucune préparation. Kuroko cria, et Akashi fit un claquement de langue et leva la main, prêt à frapper le bleuté. Ce dernier se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour empêcher un second cri de douleur de sortir. Akashi baissa sa main, au grand soulagement de Kuroko. Car ce dernier savait que ce n'était pas là le pire que le rouge pouvait lui infliger. Il pouvait faire pire. Bien pire.

Kuroko serra les dents, ferma les yeux, et ne put que prier que ça se finisse bientôt. Hélas, ce ne fut pas rapide. Akashi le viola durement, cruellement, ne se préoccupant bien sûr que de son propre plaisir. Il jouit une fois à l'intérieur de Kuroko, mais ça ne sembla pas le satisfaire, et il repartit pour un deuxième round, au grand désespoir du bleuté. Il ne ressentait aucun plaisir ; juste de la douleur. C'était la troisième fois que cela arrivait depuis qu'il était là, mais la souffrance et le sentiment de dégradation ne changeait pas. Kuroko finit par s'évanouir, son esprit comme son corps ne pouvant en supporter plus.

* * *

_\- Tetsuya. Répètes-moi ça, tu veux ?_

_Kuroko soupira et planta son regard dans celui d'Akashi._

_\- Je quitte Teiko, Akashi-kun._

_Les yeux d'Akashi s'assombrirent, mais sa voix resta calme._

_\- Et pourquoi donc Tetsuya ?_

_\- Je déménage. Je suis désolé, Akashi-kun. Je suis venu te remettre ma lettre de démission du club. _

_Akashi ne répondit pas. Kuroko ne vit pas le débat qui faisait rage dans l'esprit du rouge alors qu'il s'inclinait et déposait la lettre sur la table. Quand il se releva, il remarqua l'œil jaune brillant et le rouge terne. Il fronça les sourcils ; d'habitude, les deux yeux brillaient de manière égale, et l'œil gauche était plus orange que jaune. Kuroko ne bougea pas quand Akashi contourna la table et s'approcha de lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand le rouge lui asséna un coup sec à l'arrière de la tête, l'assommant sur le coup. Akashi rattrapa le corps inconscient de Kuroko avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le serra contre lui. Toute vie déserta son œil jaune alors que le rouge s'éveillait, puis le processus se répéta dans l'autre sens, encore et encore. Akashi se murmura quelques mots à lui-même, ses deux personnalités pour une fois d'accord l'une avec l'autre._

_\- Tu es mien, Tetsuya. Je ne te laisserais pas partir._

* * *

..

Kuroko se réveilla au son d'une personne pleurant et sanglotant. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, essayant de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Quand les souvenirs affluèrent dans sa tête, il grimaça. Pourtant, il n'avait mal nulle part. Il se sentait même léger, confortable. Ce viol n'avait été qu'un cauchemar ? Un autre sanglot atteignit les oreilles du bleuté, et il ouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours nu, allongé sur le lit, mais il semblait que le sang et le sperme aient été nettoyés. Par réflexe, il se recouvrit avec le drap – qui, comme Kuroko s'en fit la remarque, était neuf – et s'assit.

Il chercha la provenance des pleurs, et il vit qu'Akashi était assis par terre, au pied du lit, se balançant d'avant en arrière avec les genoux contre sa poitrine et son visage entre les mains. Ses épaules tremblaient à cause des sanglots qui le secouaient. Kuroko regarda le rouge, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le réveil de Kuroko, d'un air presque choqué. C'était forcément le gentil Akashi qui pleurait ainsi, mais… A cause de quoi ? Du viol ? Pourtant, les autres fois, il n'avait pas réagi. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Le regard de Kuroko dériva et il vit un kit de première aide à côté du rouge. Des cotons ensanglantés et des bouts de bandages s'étalaient autour. Kuroko toucha sa tête avec une main et se rendit compte qu'elle était entourée d'un bandage. Il remarqua aussi un verre d'eau aux deux tiers vide et une boîte d'antidouleurs. Voilà pourquoi il ne souffrait pas.

L'attention de Kuroko se reporta sur Akashi. Tout doucement, il tendit la main et effleura l'épaule de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges, le faisant sursauter et se tourner vers lui. Kuroko hoqueta quand il vit deux griffures, sûrement faîtes avec des ongles, autour de l'œil gauche d'Akashi, qui était tellement sombre qu'on pourrait croire qu'il était noir. L'autre personnalité devait être profondément endormie.

\- Tetsuya. Tu es réveillé… Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

Kuroko descendit du lit, serrant le drap contre lui, et s'agenouilla à côté du rouge. Puis, à la grande surprise d'Akashi, le bleuté l'enlaça.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Akashi-kun. C'est… l'autre Akashi qui est coupable.

\- J'ai essayé de le retenir, mais il ne voulait pas m'écouter… Il était trop fort…

Akashi s'accrocha à Kuroko comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le bleuté resserra son étreinte en réponse.

\- Je suis désolé.

Akashi marmonna des excuses encore et encore. Mais Kuroko ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait que le gentil Akashi était aussi une victime de l'autre Akashi. Et surtout, Kuroko devait bien s'avouer qu'il était amoureux du rouge. Pas de l'autre, mais du gentil. C'était une véritable torture pour le bleuté de voir l'autre Akashi lui faire du mal avec l'apparence de celui qu'il aimait.

Quand Kuroko avait annoncé à Akashi qu'il devait quitter Teiko à cause de son déménagement, le bleuté avait espéré que le rouge trouverait une solution pour lui permettre de rester. Il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que son départ réveillerait une bête enfouie en Akashi et que cette dernière l'enlèverait. Pendant ces trois semaines de séquestrations, Kuroko avait appris à cerné les deux personnalités de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges. L'autre Akashi ne le voulait que pour son corps et pour défouler toutes ses frustrations sur lui. Mais le gentil Akashi semblait véritablement tenir à Kuroko. Ce qui faisait le bleuté se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi aux viols avant celui-ci. Comme les excuses d'Akashi ne s'arrêtaient pas, Kuroko l'interrompit.

\- Arrête de t'excuser, Akashi-kun. Je vais bien. Il a déjà fait pire.

Akashi se recula et regarda Kuroko avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Il t'avait déjà… ?

C'est alors que Kuroko comprit. C'était la seule explication. Les deux personnalités ne partageaient pas les mêmes souvenirs. Si le gentil Akashi avait pu voir la scène alors que l'autre était aux commandes était sûrement parce qu'ils venaient juste d'échanger leur place. Kuroko répondit rapidement, même peut-être un peu trop.

\- Frappé ? Quelques fois.

Akashi se sentit un peu soulagé. Il avait cru que Kuroko parlait du viol. Il réétudia ses souvenirs, et il dut bien avouer qu'il y avait de longues séquences noirs, pendant lesquelles l'autre avait eu largement le temps de faire du mal à Kuroko. Akashi regarda au fond de son esprit, examinant l'autre personnalité tapie dans un recoin, endormie. Il avait gagné le combat de tout à l'heure, et réussis à reprendre le contrôle. Mais pour combien de temps ? Le rouge pris alors une décision qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre avant car l'autre ne s'endormait jamais complètement, comme c'était le cas ici.

\- Tetsuya.

Le bleuté regarda Akashi. Ce dernier essuya ses larmes et se reprit. Il sortit une clé familière de sa poche et libéra les poignets de Kuroko. Avant d'attacher les chaînes aux siens. Il fit de même avec ses chevilles, qu'il entrava avec les deux chaînes restées au sol.

\- Akashi-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Akashi lui tendit la clé et se recula, un sourire triste sur le visage.

\- Enfuis-toi, Tetsuya.

\- Mais…

\- C'est un ordre, Tetsuya !

Kuroko faillit protester, mais se stoppa quand il vit l'œil gauche d'Akashi commencer à s'éclaircir. Le bleuté se leva doucement et marcha à reculons jusqu'à la porte. Akashi poussa un grognement, se cacha l'œil gauche d'une main et se tint la tête de l'autre. Kuroko voulut s'avancer, mais Akashi lui lança un regard désespéré, son œil rouge s'assombrissant rapidement.

\- Vas-t-en, Tetsuya ! Maintenant !

Kuroko sortit précipitamment de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il entendit un énorme fracas, et le bleuté faillit rouvrir la porte. Il fut stoppé par un cri de rage appartenant sans aucun doute à l'autre Akashi. Kuroko examina rapidement ses alentours, notant les escaliers, qui étaient la seule sortie. Il les gravit en courant, et se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être un salon. Semblait, car tout était sans dessus-dessous. Les meubles étaient renversés, leur contenu déversait par terre. Les coussins du canapé étaient éventrés, et le parquet et les murs étaient recouverts de griffures d'ongles et de marques de coup. Comme si deux personnes s'étaient férocement battues l'une contre l'autre. _Ou quelqu'un contre lui-même_, pensa Kuroko.

Il traversa la pièce dévastée et explora le reste de la maison dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tout était dans le même état, à des degrés différents. A l'étage, Kuroko trouva une chambre, et put enfin enfiler quelque chose sur le dos.

Il allait sortir de la pièce quand un téléphone se mit à sonner, le faisant sursauter. Le bleuté chercha d'où provenait le bruit, et il finit par trouver un téléphone rouge jeté négligemment dans un coin de la chambre, sous une paire de chaussettes. Au moment où Kuroko s'en saisit, la sonnerie se stoppa. Kuroko alluma l'appareil, écarquillant légèrement les yeux quand il vit le nombre d'appels manqués et de nouveaux messages. 62 appels manqués. 24 messages vocaux. Kuroko appuya sur le bouton 'écouter' avec appréhension. Le plus ancien message provenait de Kise.

\- Allo Akashicchi ? Est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi tu ne viens plus à l'école ? Tu es malade ? C'est la troisième fois que je t'appelle, tu pourrais répondre !

Le message suivant se lança automatiquement. Il provenait d'Aomine.

\- Oï, Akashi ! Ça fait presque une semaine que tu n'es plus venu à l'école. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? En plus, Tetsu ne nous a pas contactés depuis son déménagement.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Midorima.

\- Akashi, pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à nos appels ? Nous sommes allés chez toi hier, mais tes voisins nous ont dit qu'ils ne t'avaient pas vu depuis au moins une semaine. Où es-tu ?

Celui d'après diffusa une voix inconnu de Kuroko, mais il comprit vite l'identité de la personne.

\- Seijuro. Ta mère et moi sommes extrêmement inquiets. Reviens tout de suite à la maison ; ça ne te ressemble pas de faire une fugue. Je te laisse trois jours. Après j'appelle la police.

Les messages se faisaient de plus en plus désespérés à mesure que Kuroko les écoutait. Le dernier provenait de la mère d'Akashi, qui le suppliait carrément de revenir à la maison. Aucun des messages ne demandaient à Akashi s'il avait des ennuis. Comme s'il était impossible qu'il arrive quoique ce soit au rouge.

Kuroko retourna à l'écran principal du téléphone et se figea. Maintenant que l'écran n'était plus encombré par les annonces d'appels et de messages, Kuroko voyait clairement le fond d'écran qu'Akashi avait mis. C'était lui, Kuroko. En train de dormir dans un coin des vestiaires. Adossé contre les casiers, la tête penchée, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. Le bleuté rougit furieusement et éteignit le téléphone.

Il se leva lentement et retourna au rez-de-chaussée. Son regard se porta sur les escaliers menant à la cave, où Akashi était désormais enfermé. Ses yeux se tournèrent ensuite vers la porte d'entrée. La liberté était à portée de main. Il avait juste à franchir la porte. Mais qu'arriverait-il à Akashi ? Kuroko serait obligé d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à la police. Le rouge serait arrêté et sûrement envoyé en maison de correction – ou bien dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Le gentil Akashi serait condamné pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Réfléchissant à toutes les options possibles, Kuroko alla s'asseoir sur la première marche des escaliers. Oui, il avait été séquestré. Oui, il avait été frappé. Et oui, il avait été violé. Mais Akashi n'en était pas responsable ; c'était l'autre. Si Kuroko le laissait ainsi, sa condition allait sûrement empirer, et le gentil Akashi pourrait même finir par disparaître. Le bleuté se doutait que comme il était maintenant sain et sauf, Akashi n'avait plus de raison pour lutter pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il se laisserait simplement tomber au fond de son esprit, fermerait les yeux et s'endormirait. Mais Kuroko ne voulait pas que cela arrive, car il aimait le gentil Akashi. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus prit alors sa décision et se releva, un air déterminé sur le visage.

* * *

Kuroko avait raison. Dès qu'Akashi avait vu le bleuté refermer la porte derrière lui, il avait lâché prise. Il avait cessé de lutter, et avait laissé l'autre prendre sa place. Il s'était vu, sans pouvoir contrôler la moindre de ses actions, agripper la chaise à côté du lit et la jeter avec un hurlement de rage contre la porte. Sa vision était restée claire pendant encore quelques minutes alors qu'il se regardait essayer de retirer les chaînes, puis l'obscurité l'avait enveloppé. Il sentit une vague de satisfaction provenir de l'autre alors qu'il tombait comme une pierre dans les ténèbres. Mais avant qu'il ne touche complètement le fond, un cri le transperça de part en part, éclaircissant son esprit embrumé et le faisant réagir.

\- Akashi-kun !

C'était la voix de Tetsuya. Il était revenu. Pourquoi ? Il devait partir, ou l'autre allait lui faire du mal. Encore. Justement, Akashi sentit des vagues de rages mêlées de luxure provenir de son autre lui. Il fit un effort désespéré pour se relever ; il devait reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Même s'il était enchaîné, Tetsuya pouvait quand même être blessé. Akashi eut de la chance ; son attaque prit l'autre par surprise ; il croyait qu'Akashi s'était complètement endormi. Après une dure bataille, Akashi gagna le combat et renvoya l'autre dans le noir.

Il reprit le contrôle de son corps, et la première chose qu'il sentit fut des bras l'enlaçant fermement, un peu trop pour son confort, ainsi qu'une légère douleur aux poignets et aux chevilles. Il était assis par terre avec un goût de ferraille dans la bouche, et Akashi se rendit compte qu'il était en train de mordre Tetsuya à l'épaule. Horrifié, il desserra la mâchoire et éloigna ses dents de l'épaule. Les bras qui l'entouraient se desserrèrent, permettant à Akashi de faire face à leur propriétaire. Un timide sourire s'étala sur le visage de Kuroko quand ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent le rouge brillant et le jaune terne.

Akashi leva une main, ne remarquant pas le sang coulant de ses poignets à cause de son autre personnalité ayant tiré sur les chaînes au point de s'arracher la peau, et l'avança vers le visage de Kuroko. Cependant, juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but, Akashi la rétracta et elle retomba mollement sur ses genoux. Le rouge baissa les yeux.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir, Tetsuya. Je t'ai encore…

Kuroko secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas toi, Akashi-kun.

Akashi serra les poings.

\- Arrête de dire ça ! Il fait partie de moi ! C'est entièrement de ma faute ; je n'arrive plus à le contrôler. Et ne crois pas que je sois totalement innocent. J'étais d'accord avec lui quand nous t'avons enlevé. Je ne voulais pas que tu partes. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu souffres non plus…

Kuroko secoua de nouveau la tête.

\- Ça va aller, Akashi-kun. Je reste avec toi. Je vais t'aider à prendre définitivement le dessus sur lui, d'accord ?

Akashi le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, une étincelle d'espoir pouvant tout de même être aperçu dans l'œil rouge.

\- M'aider ? Tetsuya, après tout ce que je t'ai fait ! Je t'ai enfermé dans une cave pendant près d'un mois, frappé, et même violé ! Es-tu fou ?

Kuroko secoua la tête derechef.

\- Seulement amoureux, Akashi-kun.

Et avec ça, il s'avança et embrassa Akashi.

A suivre...

* * *

Je sais pas si vous avez tout compris, à propos des deux personnalités d'Akashi et des sentiments de Kuroko...

La seconde partie se concentrera sur le combat contre l'autre personnalité et le retour à la civilisation pour Akashi et Kuroko. Je l'ai déjà fini, il me reste plus qu'à la taper, alors elle devrait être dispo la semaine prochaine.

N'hésitez pas à commenter ^^

PS : je viens de découvrir le magnifique couple qu'est Furiaka, ou Akafuri, j'aime les deux. Je vais écrire des one-shot sur eux aussi, donc si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez pas ^^


	5. One-shot 04 Partie 02

Suite du one-shot précédent ! Donc aller le lire avant celui-là, sinon vous comprendrez rien.

Rating M. Attention, contient de la violence.

Pairing : Akashi x Kuroko

Résumé : Kuroko a décidé d'aider Akashi à se débarrasser de son autre personnalité.

* * *

..

Kuroko utilisa la spatule qu'il tenait dans la main pour décoller les œufs de la poêle. Grâce au morceau de beurre qu'il avait pris soin de faire fondre avant les œufs, ils glissèrent facilement dans l'assiette. Kuroko reposa ensuite la poêle dans l'évier et mis l'assiette sur un plateau, sur lequel reposait déjà des couverts ainsi qu'un verre de jus d'orange. Le bleuté prit le plateau et se dirigea vers la chambre à l'étage, faisant attention à ne rien renverser dans les escaliers.

Il toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre avant d'entrer, ses yeux se posant sur un visage familier. Akashi était assis confortablement dans un fauteuil et lisait tranquillement un livre qui reposait sur ses genoux. Tout paraissait normal, si on faisait abstraction des lourdes chaînes qui reliaient les poignets et chevilles d'Akashi à un piquet en acier fermement enfoncé dans le sol à quelques mètres de lui. Le rouge leva la tête à l'entrée de Kuroko et lui sourit faiblement. Son visage portait des marques de fatigue et il avait des cernes sous les yeux. La couleur de ses derniers était bien singulière ; le droit brillait d'un vif rouge sang, et le gauche était à moitié noir, moitié jaune terne.

\- Bonjour, Akashi-kun.

Kuroko s'avança et déposa le plateau sur la table en face d'Akashi, puis s'assit en face de lui.

\- Bonjour, Tetsuya.

Le rouge ferma son livre et le posa sur la table. Il murmura un brève 'itadakimasu' avant de commencer à manger. Son regard évitait celui du bleuté alors qu'il se concentrait sur ses œufs. Kuroko remarqua les cernes sous les yeux d'Akashi et son air coupable et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi, Akashi-kun ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

La voix était douce, un murmure que Kuroko entendit à peine. Il se contracta à la réponse. Si Akashi ne savait pas, c'était qu'il ne se souvenait pas. S'il ne se souvenait pas, c'était parce que l'autre avait dû prendre sa place. Kuroko regarda avec appréhension l'œil gauche d'Akashi de plus près. Et comme il le craignait, le jaune avait gagné du terrain – c'était minime, mais notable – sur le noir par rapport à la veille. Le bleuté réprima un grognement de frustration. C'était deux pas en avant un jour, un pas en arrière le suivant. Mais au moins ils avançaient.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Akashi-kun. Cependant, tu aurais dû m'appeler dès qu'il avait commencé à se manifester.

\- Excuse-moi Tetsuya. Il a attaqué par surprise.

Akashi lui fit un sourire désolé. Le rouge souriait beaucoup ces temps-ci, même pour exprimer des émotions négatives. Comme s'il essayait de se convaincre qu'il allait bien. Kuroko secoua la tête.

\- C'est bon. Mais je reste avec toi cette nuit.

Akashi hocha la tête. Kuroko le regarda ensuite finir son petit-déjeuner. Ils y étaient presque. L'autre personnalité d'Akashi avait presque disparue. Enfin, disparue… le terme exact serait 'cesser de se manifester'. Akashi lui disait qu'il la sentait toujours là, tapie quelque part au fond de son esprit, à attendre le moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part. Signe que le rouge avait dû montrer la nuit dernière. Cette petite rechute à part, Akashi s'en sortait cependant plutôt bien. Kuroko se remémora les premiers jours. Ça n'avait pas été facile…

* * *

**Début du flashback :**

* * *

_\- Seulement amoureux, Akashi-kun._

_Et avec ça, Kuroko s'avança et embrassa Akashi._ Quelques secondes passèrent, puis une main vint s'enrouler autour du cou du bleuté et serra. Cependant, avant que Kuroko ne soit à cours d'oxygène ou n'ait simplement le temps de réagir, une autre main détacha celle qui l'attaquait. Kuroko se recula rapidement, hors de portée. Quant à Akashi, il était en grande lutte contre lui-même. Ses deux yeux brillaient de manière égale, et sa main droite tenait son bras gauche fermement plaqué contre sa poitrine. A l'intérieur de sa tête, les deux personnalités se disputaient le contrôle. Le baiser avait pris Akashi par surprise, et l'autre en avait profité. Ce dernier émettait des vagues d'envie et de rage.

De l'extérieur, Akashi ressemblait à une statue de pierre, alors qu'à l'intérieur, son esprit était sans dessus-dessous. Kuroko, après s'être repris, s'approcha doucement et agita une main devant l'œil rouge d'Akashi. _Arrête Tetsuya ! Tu me distrais !_, voulut hurler Akashi alors qu'il commençait à perdre. Tout le côté gauche de son corps ne lui appartenait déjà plus. _Vas-t-en, Tetsuya ! Eloigne-toi de moi !_, pensa frénétiquement Akashi. Mais Kuroko ne l'entendit pas et enlaça le corps figé. Des mots rassurant furent chuchotés à l'oreille du rouge.

\- Ça va aller, Akashi-kun. Je suis là ; je reste avec toi. Tu es plus fort que lui ; tu peux gagner.

Akashi eut un regain d'énergie et repoussa son adversaire d'un coup. Son corps lui obéit de nouveau et il haleta légèrement. L'épuisement de la journée le rattrapait. Kuroko sourit légèrement en voyant l'œil jaune éteint. Il caressa distraitement les cheveux rouges, tandis que leur propriétaire s'appuyait contre lui, visiblement exténué. Cette première victoire avait fait penser à Kuroko que ce serait facile – ou du moins, pas très difficile. Ça n'allait pas être le cas.

Mais pour l'instant, les deux adolescents étaient juste contents d'avoir repoussé l'autre personnalité, ne serait-ce que pour un court moment. Après ça, ils avaient parlés de ce qu'ils feraient dans les jours à venir. Akashi avait catégoriquement refusé que Kuroko lui enlève ses chaînes, mais le bleuté avait au moins obtenu qu'Akashi ne reste pas dans la cave et bouge dans la chambre à l'étage. Pendant qu'Akashi se reposait, Kuroko avait entreprit de ranger la maison du mieux qu'il put. Comme il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre, le bleuté s'appropria le canapé et se fit un petit espace confortable.

Il était assez tard, donc Kuroko décida d'aller se coucher. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, s'il n'avait pas entendu un hurlement à vous glacer le sang. Kuroko gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

\- Akashi-kun !

Ledit adolescent était en train de tirer comme un forcené sur ses chaînes. Quand Kuroko fit irruption dans la chambre, Akashi se tourna vers lui. Son œil jaune brillait furieusement, et sa bouche était déformée en un rictus colérique. Le rouge se rua sur Kuroko dès qu'il le vit mais les chaînes l'empêchèrent de l'atteindre. Le bleuté recula tout de même d'un pas, et leva les deux mains en signe d'apaisement. Akashi grogna – oui, il grogna, puis reporta son attention sur les chaînes, recommençant à essayer de s'en libérer, sans se préoccuper du mal qu'il se faisait au passage. Du sang coulait le long de ses poignets et ses mains avaient la peau arrachées. Horrifié, Kuroko s'avança un peu, mais pas trop quand même.

\- Akashi-kun, arrête… Tu te fais du mal…

L'autre ne l'écouta pas et continua de tirer sur les chaînes. _Je ne peux pas lui parler_, pensa désespérément Kuroko. _Il ne veut pas m'écouter._ Le bleuté s'avança d'un autre pas, mais se recula immédiatement après quand Akashi lui sauta dessus. Le rouge tendit le bras pour l'attraper, mais Kuroko sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il glissa contre cette dernière et s'assit par terre. Il tremblait légèrement, choqué par toute la haine et toute la colère qu'il avait aperçu dans le regard d'Akashi – enfin, dans son œil gauche.

_On dirait vraiment que cette personnalité n'est qu'un gros tas d'émotions négatives_, se dit le bleuté. Puis il réfléchit à cela. Peut-être que c'était le cas. Kuroko se remémora tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec l'autre Akashi. Le rouge ne parlait pas vraiment ; il disait parfois le prénom de Kuroko, mais sinon, rien ne sortait de sa bouche à part des grognements qui indiquaient son humeur. Les seuls moments où il formait des phrases, c'était dans les moments où le gentil Akashi était en train de reprendre le dessus. Au vu de ces observations, l'autre Akashi ne pouvait très bien n'être qu'un rassemblement d'émotions négatives. Il se nourrirait de tout le stress, la colère et même la haine du gentil Akashi. Et sûrement de son envie envers Kuroko aussi – ce qui expliquerait les viols. _Mais alors… On devrait pourvoir la faire tout simplement disparaître !_, pensa la bleuté avec espoir. Un fracas provenant de l'autre côté de la porte refroidit quelque peu Kuroko. _On pourrait, mais ça ne va pas être des plus facile…_

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus resta assis là jusqu'au matin, attendant que le gentil Akashi reprenne le contrôle de son corps. Il ne réussit pas avant huit heure du matin ; ce fut à ce moment que les cris et les bruits se calmèrent de l'autre côté de la porte. Kuroko attendit quelques minutes puis se releva et ouvrit la porte. Akashi était à genoux par terre, une main sur ces derniers tandis que l'autre massait lentement sa tempe droite. Il avait la tête baissée et prenait de profondes inspirations. Kuroko le regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis s'avança.

\- Akashi-kun ?

Ledit adolescent releva la tête. Kuroko fut soulager de voir que c'était bien le gentil Akashi qu'il avait en face de lui. Le bleuté s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de lui. Le rouge le regarda lui aussi avec soulagement, heureux de voir Kuroko intact. Il avait eu peur que l'autre l'ai blessé, malgré les chaînes. Le bleuté prit doucement une des mains d'Akashi et l'examina. Ce qu'il vit le fit grimacer. La peau était arrachée sur la paume et le bout des doigts.

\- Ne bouges pas Akashi-kun. Je vais chercher la trousse de premier soin.

Le rouge hocha la tête, mais au moment où Kuroko se levait, il lui agrippa le poignet, mais le lâcha immédiatement après. D'une part à cause de la douleur que cela lui causa, et d'autre part car son geste avait été involontaire. Le bleuté se rassit et enveloppa Akashi dans une tendre étreinte.

\- Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas, Akashi-kun. Je ne pars pas.

Akashi hocha doucement la tête. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis Kuroko se dépêcha d'aller chercher de quoi soigner le rouge. Il lui banda les mains et glissa des cotons entre sa peau et les chaînes pour soulager ses poignets et ses chevilles. Puis ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le lit, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, et Kuroko fit part de sa théorie concernant l'autre personnalité à Akashi. Le rouge l'écouta attentivement, puis réfléchit et hocha la tête.

\- C'est une bonne théorie. Vraisemblablement vraie. Donc il suffirait que j'arrête de ressentir des émotions négatives ? Mais c'est impossible, Tetsuya.

Le bleuté sourit.

\- Il ne te reste plus qu'à lui en envoyait des positives.

Akashi haussa les épaules en soupirant.

\- Je suis difficilement heureux ces temps-ci, Tetsuya.

Kuroko se tourna pour vers face au rouge.

\- Puis-je changer cela, Akashi-kun ?

Et, tout doucement pour ne pas surprendre Akashi comme la première fois, Kuroko se pencha en avant et l'embrassa.

* * *

**Fin du flasback.**

* * *

Kuroko fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix d'Akashi.

\- Ça fait combien de jours ?

\- 16 jours, Akashi-kun.

\- Ça fait donc 38 jours en tout.

Kuroko ne répondit rien. Cela faisait bien 38 jours. 22 pendant lesquels ça avait été le bleuté qui avait été enchaîné ; 16 pendant lesquels les rôles avaient été échangés. Akashi lui avait mainte et mainte fois répété que s'il le voulait, il pouvait reprendre contact avec ses parents ou le reste de la Génération des Miracles, mais le bleuté lui répondait à chaque fois qu'ils le feraient ensemble quand Akashi serait complètement maître de lui-même. Les seuls moments où Kuroko quittait la maison étaient pour aller se réapprovisionner en nourriture. Il avait ainsi appris qu'ils étaient à Kyoto, dans une maison qu'Akashi avait acheté après l'avoir kidnappé – il faudrait d'ailleurs que le bleuté demande au rouge comment il avait fait. Un adolescent de devrait pas avoir autant d'argent à sa disposition.

\- J'ai encore reçu un message de Ryouta et Daiki.

Akashi fit un geste vague vers son téléphone tout en parlant. Kuroko s'en saisit et écouta la message.

\- Allo Akashi ? Toujours en vie ? Tu pourrais nous contacter, sérieux !

La voix d'Aomine fut remplacée par celle de Kise.

\- Oui Akashicchi ! Ça fait plus d'un mois maintenant, et on n'arrive pas non plus à contacter Kurokocchi. A croire que vous vous êtes enfuis tous les deux quelque part.

Et le message continuait avec Kise qui déblatérait sur tout et n'importe quoi, parlant de ce qui se passait au collège et dans l'équipe de basket, tandis qu'Aomine demandait un quelconque signe de vie. Les deux envoyaient un message semblable tous les trois jours. Kuroko soupira et ferma le téléphone.

\- Ils vont continuer tant qu'ils n'auront pas de réponse.

Akashi acquiesça.

\- Peut-être devrions leur en donner une.

Kuroko fixa le rouge avec attention – spécialement son œil mi-jaune mi-noir.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt ?

Akashi ferma les yeux et resta silencieux un moment. Le bleuté se doutait qu'il était en train d'examiner son autre lui. Finalement, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges rouvrit les yeux.

\- Je pense que c'est bon. Il faut bien se décider un jour.

Kuroko passa le téléphone à Akashi qui tapa un court message et l'envoya, puis rendit l'appareil au bleuté, qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil au message.

[Nous allons bien.]

_Plus court, tu meurs_, songea Kuroko. Quelques secondes plus tard seulement, une sonnerie retentit. Kuroko jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent en face de lui qui hocha la tête. Le bleuté décrocha. Il fut tout de suite assailli par un flot de paroles.

\- Akashicchi ! Ça va ?

\- Ou es-tu ?

\- Tu es avec Kurokocchi ?

\- Vous avez foutu quoi pendant un mois entier ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Akashi !

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas répondu plus tôt ?

Les questions étaient posées par Aomine et Kise en même temps, chacun essayant de parler plus fort que l'autre. Kuroko attendit qu'ils se taisent avant de parler.

\- Bonjour Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Ça faisait longtemps.

\- Kurokocchi ?

\- Tetsu, c'est toi ?

\- Oui.

Le bleuté éloigna rapidement l'appareil de son oreille pour diminuer le bruit causé par l'avalanche de questions que criaient les deux garçons à l'autre bout de la ligne. Akashi soupira et tendit la main. Kuroko lui donna le téléphone.

\- Daiki. Ryouta.

Immédiatement le silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil. Akashi appuya sur le haut-parleur pour que Kuroko puisse entendre aussi. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Aomine prit la parole d'une voix hésitante.

\- Akashi.

\- C'est moi.

Il y eut encore un silence, puis ce fut au tour de Kise de parler.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui.

Autre silence.

\- Et Kurokocchi…

\- Il va bien.

Silence.

\- C'est super alors… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien de grave. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter.

Il y eut des soupirs de soulagement de la part de Kise et d'Aomine, puis le blond repris la parole, d'un ton plus enjoué.

\- On s'est fait du souci nous ! On a envisagé le pire pour Kurokocchi ! On s'est même demandé si Akashicchi avait finalement craqué et l'avait enlevé !

Kise avait voulu blaguer. Cela ne fit pas du tout rire Akashi et Kuroko. Le rouge se contracta brusquement, et porta une main tremblante à son œil gauche. Kuroko comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait et maudit le blond dans sa tête. Il se leva et se précipita pour enlacer Akashi. Sa main vint caresser les cheveux rouges tandis qu'il murmurait des mots à l'oreille d'Akashi.

\- Je suis là, Akashi-kun. Ne perd pas. Tu peux gagner.

Kise et Aomine ne pouvait ni les voir, ni entendre les chuchotements de Kuroko, mais ils avaient compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils appelèrent tour à tour les deux autres, mais ne reçurent aucune réponse. Akashi était trop occupé à se battre contre son autre personnalité en lui envoyant le plus d'émotions positives qu'il pouvait – en l'occurrence, son amour pour Kuroko, tout en se focalisant sur les encouragements de ce dernier. Le bleuté, quant à lui, ignora les appels, priant juste pour qu'Akashi gagne le combat.

Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minute, avant que finalement Akashi réussisse à repousser l'autre au fond de son esprit. Dès que ce fut fait, Kuroko se recula et lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de se souvenir de Kise et Aomine. Ces derniers n'avaient pas raccroché, attendant anxieusement un quelconque signe de vie. Gardant le contact visuel avec Akashi, Kuroko prit le téléphone et entreprit de rassurer les deux adolescents.

\- Excusez-nous, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun. Un événement est survenu.

Comprenant au ton du bleuté qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien sur la nature de cet 'événement', Kise et Aomine ne posèrent pas de questions. Kuroko, après un moment de silence, reprit la parole.

\- Nous ne reviendrons pas avant une semaine, mais nous allons bien. Plus besoin de vous inquiéter, et ne nous cherchaient plus, s'il-vous-plaît.

Et sans laisser le temps aux deux de protester, Kuroko raccrocha et éteignis le téléphone. Puis le bleuté reporta son attention sur Akashi, qui n'avait pas bougé durant l'échange. Kuroko eut un petit sourire quand il vit l'œil gauche de l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges. Non seulement le jaune était moins présent, mais un peu de rouge commençait à émerger du noir.

Akashi se leva et tituba légèrement. A chaque fois qu'il combattait son autre lui, il finissait épuisé physiquement, même si son combat était mental. Bien que ce soit le matin, Akashi allait avoir besoin de dormir, sans compter qu'il n'avait – possiblement – pas dormi de la nuit. Kuroko lui prit la main et l'emmena jusqu'au lit, où ils s'allongèrent. Akashi prit le bleuté dans ses bras, arrangeant les chaînes de façon à ce qu'elles ne les gênent pas, et comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, enfouit la tête dans son épaule.

\- C'est presque fini, Akashi-kun. On y est presque.

Kuroko sentit le rouge hocher la tête contre son cou. Il fallait qu'Akashi y croit sans une once de doute et transmette ce sentiment d'espoir à l'autre personnalité.

Le rouge s'endormit rapidement et une peur familière envahie Kuroko, comme à chaque fois qu'il dormait avec Akashi.

_Et si l'autre se réveillait ?_, fit une voix dans sa tête.

_Mais non, Akashi-kun vient tout juste de le refouler_, répondit une autre voix. _C'est peut-être une ruse ; il a fait semblant de perdre_, s'entêta la première voix.

_C'est un tas d'émotions ; il n'a pas l'intelligence nécessaire pour faire ça_, contra l'autre voix.

Les deux se chamaillèrent dans la tête de Kuroko. Au bout d'un moment, le bleuté en eu marre et les fit taire en même temps que sa peur. Il avait confiance en Akashi. Et de toute manière, l'autre personnalité ne s'était jamais réveillée alors que Kuroko dormait avec le rouge. C'est sur cette pensée que le bleuté s'endormit, sans se douter que, contre toute attente, l'autre Akashi commençait effectivement à s'éveiller.

* * *

..

Kuroko ouvrit les yeux, se demandant où il était. Puis il se souvint et voulut se tourner vers Akashi. Quelque chose l'en empêcha, et Kuroko se rendit compte que ses bras et ses jambes étaient entravés. Une vague de panique le submergea, mais il s'efforça de se calmer et examina ses alentours. Il était allongé sur le lit, les poignets et les chevilles attachés avec le drap. Il était à plat ventre, la tête tournée vers le mur. Essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la terreur qui l'envahissait lentement, presque sournoisement, le bleuté tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit Akashi, debout à côté du lit, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Kuroko poussa un petit gémissement apeuré en voyant l'œil entièrement jaune. Plus de rouge, ni de noir ; même la pupille était réduite à un petit point. _Tous ses efforts pour rien ?_, désespéra Kuroko. Akashi sourit, d'un sourire froid et cruel.

\- Tetsuya.

Ledit garçon frémit. Il se débattit pour se libérer de ses liens, sans succès. Il s'emmêlait plus qu'autre chose. Le rouge regarda sa vaine lutte avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux, son sourire s'élargissant. Puis une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, et son sourire se fana.

\- Tu vas payer.

Kuroko essaya de se reculer alors qu'Akashi tendait une main vers lui.

\- Akashi-kun –

La plainte de Kuroko fut interrompue quand le rouge l'empoigna par le col de son T-shirt.

\- Il dort. Il ne te sauvera pas.

Kuroko eut tout juste le temps de penser que l'autre parlait beaucoup plus que d'habitude avant qu'un poing n'entre en contact avec son visage et ne l'envoi voler contre le mur.

* * *

..

Akashi flottait dans le noir. Son corps ne réagissait pas à ses commandes ; l'autre avait dû prendre le contrôle. Akashi essaya vainement de ne serait-ce que voir ce qui se passait dehors, mais finalement abandonna et se laissa tomber tout au fond, dans le noir. Il pouvait bien laisser son corps à l'autre un moment. En se disant cela, Akashi eut l'impression qu'il oubliait quelque chose. _Quelqu'un._ Le rouge réfléchit, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile alors que les ténèbres envahissaient son esprit, l'exhortant à lâcher prise et s'endormir.

_Akashi-kun…_

Akashi tourna son attention vers le haut, d'où provenait la voix. Il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir entendue.

_Akashi-kun…_

Alors qu'il allait perdre conscience, la voix retentit de nouveau, un peu plus fort cette fois. Cette fois, Akashi était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Il se reprit et essaya d'atteindre la voix.

_Akashi-kun…_

Elle se faisait plus nette à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Les ténèbres essayèrent de le retenir, mais le rouge les repoussa d'un geste de la main, agacé. Il ne voulait plus dormir ; il voulait trouver le propriétaire de cette voix si familière.

_Akashi-kun…_

La voix l'appelait. Il y était presque.

_Akashi-kun…_

Et ça tilta. C'était la voix de Tetsuya. _Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ?_, pensa Akashi, horrifié. _Il n'est pas en sécurité._ Akashi rassembla toute sa volonté et finit par réussir à atteindre l'autre. Mais ce dernier ne le remarqua pas ; il était trop occupé par la scène qui se déroulait maintenant sous les yeux d'Akashi. Le rouge pouvait tout voir ; mais il ne pouvait pas agir. Avec horreur, il vit son propre poing se lever et frapper Kuroko. Ce dernier était contre le mur, attaché avec le drap, et son visage portait des marques de coups. Il y avait même un petit peu de sang qui coulait depuis la commissure de ses lèvres. Ces dernières s'entrouvrirent.

\- Akashi-kun…

Cette fois, Akashi l'entendit parfaitement. Il se jeta avec un hurlement sur l'autre alors qu'un autre poing se préparait à frapper une nouvelle fois Kuroko. Le bleuté ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit quand le coup ne vint pas. Le poing s'était arrêté à un ou deux centimètres de son visage. Kuroko, ne sachant que penser, se décala pour jeter un coup d'œil prudent à Akashi. Les yeux de ce dernier s'éclairaient l'un après l'autre, aucun des deux ne semblant prendre le dessus. Kuroko commença à se libérer du drap, doucement, tout doucement, sans faire de geste brusque. Il eut du mal, mais finit par y arriver.

De son côté, Akashi était au prise avec son autre personnalité. Il avait réussi à l'envoyer dans le noir grâce à son attaque surprise, mais l'autre s'était vite repris. Leur bataille était beaucoup violente et désespérée que les précédentes. L'autre savait que s'il perdait, cela signifierait sa disparition. Akashi, lui, devait protéger Kuroko. Un coup d'œil à ce dernier lui permit de constater avec soulagement que le bleuté l'avait contourné et se tenait près de la porte, hors d'atteinte. Cela le distraya et l'autre prit le dessus. Alors qu'il commençait à perdre toute sensation de son corps, Akashi eut une idée désespérée. Une idée qui frôlait la folie.

Le rouge se détourna du combat pour se concentrer sur la manipulation de son corps. L'autre essaya de le tirer en arrière, dans le noir, mais Akashi tint bon. Il força son corps à se retourner et s'avancer vers la table. Sa main se tendit vers le plateau que Kuroko avait oublié de débarrasser et se saisit du couteau. Kuroko regarda l'action avec inquiétude, croyant que c'était l'autre qui avait le contrôle. Mais non, c'était l'œil rouge qui avait la teinte la plus claire. L'inquiétude du bleuté se transforma en horreur quand il vit qu'Akashi avait retourné le couteau contre lui et le pointait à son œil gauche. Kuroko se précipita pour l'en empêcher, mais c'était trop tard : la pointe du couteau s'enfonça dans l'œil.

Le sang jaillit et Akashi poussa un hurlement de douleur, à l'unisson avec celui de l'autre à l'intérieur de son esprit. Ce dernier s'écroula, incapable de continuait à combattre. Akashi, bien qu'affaiblit par la douleur, s'approcha et le jeta dans les ténèbres. Il vit la personnalité se disloquer en un tas de fragments, mais avant qu'Akashi n'ai pu voir ce qu'ils devenaient, il flancha et s'écroula à son tour. De son côté, Kuroko avait éloigné le couteau d'Akashi. Le rouge lui fit un sourire victorieux avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras.

Kuroko l'allongea sur le sol, ne sachant que faire. Devait-il appeler une ambulance ? Non, c'était hors de question. Mais il devait faire quelque chose. Le sang continuait de couler depuis l'œil fermé, et Kuroko n'avait pas assez de connaissances médicales pour s'occuper de ça. Le bleuté commençait à paniquer quand son regard tomba sur le téléphone. Il n'hésita pas ; il n'avait pas le choix. Il appela Midorima, le seul à sa connaissance qui avait les capacités pour s'occuper d'Akashi, ses parents étant médecins. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus lui demanda de venir le plus vite possible à l'adresse qu'il lui indiqua et lui fit promettre de ne rien dire à personne.

En attendant l'arrivée – qui ne serait pas avant deux heures et demie minimum, vu qu'ils étaient à Kyoto – Kuroko pressa un tissu propre sur l'œil d'Akashi pour essayer de stopper le saignement et fit disparaître les chaînes. Il ne fallait pas que Midorima se doute de quoi que ce soit. Le bleuté passa par la salle de bain et se maquilla comme il put pour camoufler les bleus qui commençaient à se former sur son visage. La douleur était supportable ; il avait surtout mal à l'arrière de la tête, là où il avait heurté le mur lorsque le premier coup l'avait atteint. Le maquillage lui prit un certain temps, puis il revint auprès d'Akashi.

Kuroko n'osa pas le bouger, de peur de faire quelque chose de mal en le déplaçant ne serait-ce que sur le lit. De temps en temps, le bleuté vérifiait si le rouge respirait toujours. Il savait bien qu'Akashi n'allait pas mourir de cette blessure, mais il voulait être sûr. Quoique… Et si la perte de sang devenait fatale ? Et si le couteau s'était enfoncé assez loin pour endommager le cerveau ? Kuroko resta longtemps assis là à s'inquiéter, quand enfin la sonnerie retentit. L'adolescents aux cheveux bleus descendit rapidement les escaliers et alla ouvrir. A sa grande surprise, Midorima était accompagné de Kise et Aomine. Kuroko ne s'en formalisa pas et salua les trois.

\- Ça fait longtemps, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Kise se jeta sur lui.

\- Kurokocchi ! Tu m'as trop manqué !

Le blond lui fit un gros câlin, que Kuroko, une fois n'étant pas coutume, lui rendit en souriant légèrement. Aomine s'approcha et passa une main dans les cheveux du bleuté.

\- Tu nous as vraiment inquiétés, Tetsu.

Midorima poussa juste un discret soupir de soulagement et remonta ses lunettes avec son majeur.

\- Où est Akashi ?

Soulagé, car Kuroko s'était attendu à une avalanche de questions, le bleuté mena le vert à l'étage, suivi des deux autres. Midorima commença rapidement à s'occuper du rouge inconscient. Il demanda juste à Kuroko la cause de la blessure, puis le silence retomba après que Kuroko ait répondu sans entrer dans les détails. Midorima traita la blessure avec efficacité, soignant au passage les injuries sur les poignets et chevilles d'Akashi. Kise et Aomine restèrent silencieux tout du long, bien que quelques regards soient échangés entre eux. L'absence de questions enleva un lourd poids des épaules de Kuroko. Il s'y était attendu et préparé, mais il était tout de même mal à l'aise de devoir mentir à ses camarades. Dès que Midorima eut finit d'administrer les soins, le bleuté prit la parole.

\- Merci, Midorima-kun.

Il reçut un hochement de tête en réponse, puis continua.

\- Je vous raccompagne.

Tout en parlant, Kuroko se dirigea vers la porte. Les trois autres le suivirent en protestant.

\- Oï Tetsu ! On ne partira pas tant que tu ne nous auras pas dit ce qui s'est passé !

\- Oui Kurokocchi ! Vous avez disparu un mois ! On a le droit de savoir pourquoi !

\- C'est vrai Kuroko. Tu dois nous le dire. Pourquoi Akashi était blessé ainsi aux poignets et chevilles ? On pourrait croire qu'il a été enchaîné !

Kuroko serra les dents. Il y était. Les questions étaient posées. Un moment, Kuroko se demanda s'il ne devrait pas tout simplement leur dire la vérité. Mais il décida que non, pas avant d'en avoir parlé avec Akashi. Le bleuté se tourna vers les trois autres, son visage calme et ses yeux inexpressifs ne reflétant rien de son malaise.

\- S'il-vous-plaît ne posait pas de questions. Je ne peux rien vous dire, mais sachez que tout va bien ; tout est fini. Une fois qu'Akashi-kun sera réveillé et que nous aurons discuté, nous reviendrons. En attendant, faîtes comme si vous n'étiez pas venu.

Les protestations moururent sur les lèvres de Kise et Aomine quand ils virent l'air sérieux de Kuroko. Ils décidèrent de lui faire confiance et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, non sans un dernier câlin pour Kise et une caresse dans les cheveux pour Aomine. Midorima s'attarda pour donner des conseils purement médicaux à Kuroko, puis ils partirent.

* * *

..

Akashi ressentait une douleur sourde dans le côté gauche de sa tête, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était le fait qu'il était seul. Seul dans son esprit. Pas d'autre lui tapi dans un coin, à guetter le moindre moment de faiblesse. Pas de voix lui murmurant à l'oreille. Pas de sentiments ne lui appartenant pas. Juste… lui. Tout était calme, et bizarrement, l'étendue noire à l'arrière de son esprit qui avait menacé de l'engloutir si souvent – et avait quelque fois réussi – avait viré au rouge sang. Akashi ne s'attarda pas dessus alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même, appréciant l'absence de l'autre.

Puis le rouge commença lentement à se réveiller, et ouvrit les yeux. Ou du moins, l'œil droit, car le gauche était bloqué. Sans parler de la douleur qui en provenait. Akashi cligna plusieurs fois de son œil valide, reconnaissant le plafond au-dessus de lui. Les souvenirs affluèrent quand ses doigts effleurèrent le bandage enroulé autour de sa tête et couvrant son œil. Un sourire victorieux s'installa sur son visage. Il s'était débarrassé de l'autre. Il avait gagné. Tout à coup, une main apparut dans son champ de vision et lui fit une pichenette sur le front. Surpris, Akashi tourna la tête pour voir un Kuroko fumant littéralement de colère.

\- Tetsuya –

Il fut coupé par ledit garçon.

\- C'était vraiment stupide, Akashi-kun. Mais alors là, très stupide. Ça aurait pu très mal tourner. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te mutiler ainsi ? Tu ne pourras plus jamais voir de ton œil gauche. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ; on aurait pu trouver un autre moyen.

Akashi recommença à sourire, regardant Kuroko froncer les sourcils.

\- Arrête de sourire, Akashi-kun. Je suis sérieux.

Le rouge secoua la tête, souriant toujours.

\- Mais Tetsuya… Il est parti.

Kuroko, qui s'apprêtait à sermonner le rouge de nouveau, se stoppa. Il regarda Akashi, dont le sourire ne faisait que s'élargir.

\- Vraiment ?

Toute la colère de l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus s'évanouit d'un coup alors qu'Akashi hochait la tête.

\- Il n'est plus là, Tetsuya. Et il ne reviendra pas. Je ne le laisserais pas.

Le rouge s'assit, et Kuroko le prit dans ses bras. Akashi lui rendit son étreinte, puis se recula pour pouvoir embrasser le bleuté. Leur baiser fut beaucoup plus passionné que les précédents ; leur langue se mêlaient et se démêlaient, se cherchant comme si elles venaient de se retrouver après une longue période de séparation. Le manque d'oxygène les obligea à se séparer, et ils se fixèrent, yeux dans l'œil, haletant légèrement. La magie de l'instant fut brisée quand Akashi fit une grimace de douleur et porta la main à son œil gauche. Inquiet, Kuroko se leva et revint avec un verre d'eau et un cachet.

\- Prends ça, Akashi-kun.

Le rouge prit le médicament sans rechigner, et après quelques minutes, la douleur diminua considérablement.

\- Tetsuya ?

\- Oui ?

\- Shintaro, Ryouta et Daiki sont venus ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Kuroko hocha la tête. Il ne s'embêta même pas à demander comment le rouge le savait.

\- Tu leur as parlé ?

Cette fois Kuroko secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je voulais d'abord discuter avec toi pour que l'on décide ce qu'on peut leur dire ou pas.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils décidèrent de ne rien dire, ni à la Génération des Miracles, ni à leurs parents. Ils se creusèrent la tête pour trouver un mensonge qui puisse être crédible, même auprès de la police, et le meilleur qu'ils trouvèrent fut qu'ils s'étaient enfuis à cause du déménagement de Kuroko, pour ne pas être séparés l'un de l'autre. Les blessures d'Akashi allaient être un peu plus difficiles à expliquer. Celles de Kuroko avaient heureusement déjà guéris, excepté les bleus récemment fait, mais qui pouvaient être facilement camouflés. Ils décidèrent de dire que ce n'était qu'un accident, quelque chose comme quoi Akashi aurait glissé et se serait enfoncé son stylo dans l'œil. Ce n'était pas vraiment crédible, mais ils ne trouvèrent pas mieux. Ils peaufinèrent les détails de leur mensonge en demandant à Midorima, Aomine et Kise de faire comme si ils ne savaient pas où étaient les deux adolescents les derniers jours.

Puis Akashi et Kuroko rentrèrent chez eux. A leur grand étonnement, la police n'avait pas été prévenue. Apparemment, les parents d'Akashi ne voulaient pas d'un scandale salissant le nom des Akashi, et avaient demandé – plutôt menacé – aux parents de Kuroko de se taire, ayant déduis que les deux disparitions étaient liées.

Le bleuté fut accueilli par des parents en larmes, soulagés qu'il aille bien, mais qui le grondèrent un peu – beaucoup – quand même. Kuroko dut promettre de ne jamais recommencer une telle folie, ce qu'il fit avec joie en apprenant que le déménagement avait été annulé. Il allait pouvoir rester avec Akashi.

Ce dernier eut un peu moins de chance avec ses parents ; sa mère était mi-soulagée qu'il soit revenu et mi-horrifiée par la perte de son œil, mais son père ne montra que de la colère. Il fit un long sermon à son fils, et en apprenant la cause de sa fugue, lui interdit de revoir Kuroko. Il dut cependant revenir sur sa décision quand Akashi disparut de nouveau deux jours de suite avant de revenir, disant à son père que s'il n'était pas autorisé à voir Kuroko, il fuguerait de nouveau.

La Génération des Miracles fut tout simplement contente que leurs deux membres manquant soient de retour. Ils posèrent quelques questions, mais après qu'Akashi leur ait rétorqué que cela ne les concernait pas avec son regard le plus effrayant, ils ne dirent plus rien.

La vie des deux adolescents reprit son cours normal ; le seul changement était leur nouvelle relation. On aurait même pu dire que rien ne s'était passé si Kuroko ne faisait pas des cauchemars récurrents, et qu'Akashi n'avait pas parfois l'impression qu'il n'était plus seul dans son esprit.

~Owari nano dayo~

* * *

Et voilà qui conclu mon two-shot ! Ça vous a plu ? J'ai l'impression que la deuxième partie est légèrement moins bien que la première, surtout la fin, mais bon.

C'est mon plus long one-shot (6,000 mots et des bananes) ; suis contente !

Je ne sais pas si 'fumer de colère' se dit, mais ça sonnait bien, alors je l'ai mis :)

Le prochain one-shot sera pas très joyeux. Il est assez court et c'est une deathfic comme ils disent en anglais. Et après, je compte faire trois one-shot avec du lemon ! Tout mignon, tout OCC, enfin bref ! Un Furiaka, un Akakuro, et un Akakurokise (pour celui là je suis pas très sûr de comment je vais faire, mais comme ma meilleure amie le veut absolument, y va bien falloir que je trouve).

N'hésitez pas à commenter, et merci à ceux qui l'ont déjà fait !


	6. One-shot 05

Rating M pour les morts ? Je sais pas très bien si c'est M ou T ou même K+, je m'emmêle avec les ratings.

Paring : Akashi x Kuroko

C'est une deathfic, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a la mort de personnages dans ce one-shot. Vous êtes prévenus. Si vous cherchez un truc joyeux, ben vous êtes pas au bon endroit.

* * *

..

Akashi poussa un petit soupir à la vue de la pluie qui tombait à verse. Il avait oublié son parapluie. Résigné, il sortit du bâtiment et fut immédiatement atteint par les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient du ciel, semblables à des larmes qui ne pouvaient s'arrêter de couler. Heureusement que le sac de basketball d'Akashi était imperméable. Marchant à grandes enjambées, le rouge passa devant un panneau sur lequel le mot 'Rakuzan' était inscrit en gros et sortit de l'école. Ses pas le menèrent automatiquement à la gare, où il prit un train pour Tokyo. C'était un vendredi en fin d'après-midi ; le train était bombé d'adultes ayant fini leur semaine de travail et rentrant désormais chez eux. Le trajet ne parut pas très long à Akashi ; il y était habitué. Sitôt le train à quai, le rouge en descendit et sortit de la gare. Il ne pleuvait plus, mais le ciel restait sombre et menaçant.

Akashi se rendit chez un fleuriste à proximité. La vendeuse le vit arriver et eut un petit sourire triste. Puis, sans que le rouge n'ait demandé quoique ce soit, elle prépara un petit bouquet de bleuet. Akashi la remercia d'un hochement de tête, paya puis sortit. Le bouquet entre les mains, il marcha pendant une petite heure. La pluie recommença à tomber alors qu'il arrivait devant un cimetière. Akashi y entra, et déambula entre les tombes, évitant les flaques d'eau qui commençaient à se former dans les allées. Il finit par s'arrêter devant une tombe en particulier, et resta debout pendant quelques minutes à la fixer. La tombe ressemblait à toutes les autres : grise et terne, gravée du nom du défunt. C'était ce dernier qu'Akashi regardait. Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait, le rouge espérait qu'il avait mal vu, que ce n'était pas ce nom sur la pierre tombale, et que tout cela n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie. Mais non. A chacune de ses visites, le même nom était gravé dans la pierre.

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Détournant finalement le regard, Akashi s'agenouilla, ne se préoccupant pas de salir son pantalon de sport blanc, et déposa les bleuets sur la tombe. Un bouquet de roses et un autre de tournesols, à première vue vieux de trois ou quatre jours, étaient déjà posé là. Akashi se décala, et s'assit au pied de l'arbre se situant à droite de la tombe. Les branches avaient gardé l'endroit relativement sec, et empêchaient le plus gros des gouttes de tomber sur le rouge. Ce dernier s'installa confortablement, le dos calé contre l'arbre et les jambes étendues, puis commença à parler.

\- Cette semaine a été comme toutes les précédentes : ennuyeuse. Toujours premier de la classe. Une seule nouveauté : j'ai fait une faute au dernier test.

Akashi eut un petit rire nerveux.

\- Juste une petite faute. Et pourtant, mon père m'a fait de telles remontrances qu'on aurait pu croire que j'avais eu un zéro. D'ailleurs, même les professeurs m'ont regardé avec inquiétude. Juste pour une petite faute. Tu te rends compte, Tetsuya ?

Akashi s'arrêta quelques secondes, comme s'il espérait une réponse, mais seul le bruit des gouttes s'écrasant sur le sol pouvait être entendu.

\- Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer en jouant au basket. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'éprouve plus aucun plaisir quand j'y joue. A chaque fois, ça me rappelle que je ne jouerais plus jamais avec toi. Mon coach n'arrête pas de me crier dessus à cause de mon manque de concentration, et les autres joueurs commencent à en avoir marre de mes fautes récurrentes. Je pense que je vais arrêter. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Tetsuya ?

Akashi fit une nouvelle pause.

\- Je sais, tu me dirais de me ressaisir. Tu me dirais que ça ne me ressemble pas.

Akashi soupira, laissa le silence s'installer, puis poursuivit.

\- Mais je n'y arrive pas, Tetsuya. Je pense tous le temps à toi, et à chaque fois, j'ai ce sentiment douloureux dans la poitrine. Mais tu ne voudrais pas que je me laisse aller à cause de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais essayer de me reprendre. Il faudra bien que je la surmonte un jour, ta… disparition.

Akashi se leva, et sortit de sous son abris. Il pouvait ainsi prétendre que les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues n'étaient rien de plus que des gouttes de pluie. Akashi se tourna ensuite vers la tombe, et sourit légèrement.

\- A la semaine prochaine, Tetsuya.

Et Akashi quitta le cimetière.

* * *

Akashi dribbla jusqu'au milieu du terrain, puis regarda autour de lui en quête d'un coéquipier libre à qui passer. Son attention fut attirée par un espace vide à sa droite. Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher, il y passa la balle. Il s'attendait à ce que Kuroko apparaisse et redirige la balle, mais non, cette dernière rebondit lourdement sur le sol et roula hors du terrain. Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel Akashi fixait la balle, et les autres joueurs fixaient Akashi, avant que le coach ne siffle et ordonne une pause.

Akashi alla s'asseoir sur un banc à l'écart des autres, le visage sombre. Il avait encore vu Kuroko. Il était pourtant mort, mais Akashi continuait de le voir et de l'entendre. Il devenait fou. Sans faire attention au coach qui s'approchait de lui, Akashi se leva et sortit du gymnase, prenant ses affaires au passage. Il ignora complètement les appels du coach et des joueurs.

_C'est impoli de faire ça, Akashi-kun_.

Akashi sursauta et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Encore la voix de Tetsuya. Poussant un profond soupir, Akashi se ressaisit et recommença à marcher. Ses pas le menèrent à la gare, comme chaque vendredi après-midi. Il prit le train jusqu'à Tokyo, puis se dirigea vers le fleuriste à côté de la gare. La vendeuse lui tendit ses bleuets, son habituel sourire triste plaqué sur le visage. Les premières semaines, son sourire était plus joyeux, mais dès qu'elle avait appris que les fleurs n'étaient destinées à sa petit-amie, mais à fleurir la tombe d'une ami, sa bonne humeur avait disparu. Akashi paya et sortit du magasin, puis se dirigea vers le cimetière.

Il y fut en moins d'une heure, car il avait marché d'un pas rapide, pressé d'arriver. Le cimetière était vide quand Akashi arriva. Il déposa les bleuets, notant au passage l'absence de roses ou de tournesols, puis s'assit contre l'arbre. Il posa son sac de basketball à côté de lui. Son regard se perdit au loin, tandis que ses pensées se tournaient vers Tetsuya. Il pouvait presque le voir en face de lui ; il pouvait distinguer ses yeux bleus inexpressifs, ses cheveux de la même couleur se soulevant légèrement à cause du vent. Il pouvait admirer sa peau blanche qui disparaissait sous un maillot de basket bleu et blanc portant le numéro 15. Akashi tendit la main, mais l'illusion s'évapora au moment où il l'atteignit. Le rouge soupira.

\- Je deviens fou, Tetsuya. Je t'entends et te vois partout.

Akashi laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Et le pire, c'est qu'à chaque fois, j'espère que ce soit vraiment toi. Je sais pourtant que c'est impossible.

Silence.

\- A l'entraînement, j'ai passé la balle dans un espace vide, parce que je savais que si tu avais été là, tu l'aurais rattrapé. Ça me fait penser, le coach doit être vraiment en colère. Je suis parti sans un mot.

Silence.

\- Finalement, je m'en fiche. Je ne pense pas que je vais continuer le basket. Je sais que je t'avais dit que je me reprendrais, mais je… je n'y arrive pas. Je suis désolé Tetsuya.

_Ce n'est pas grave, Akashi-kun._

Akashi sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Hum. De toute manière, je ne pensais pas continuer après le lycée.

Silence.

\- Je vais plutôt me concentrer sur le shogi. Tu sais jouer au shogi, Tetsuya ?

_Non, Akashi-kun._

\- Ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'appren –

Akashi s'arrêta de parler, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de ce qu'il allait dire. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis reprit la parole, changeant complètement de sujet.

\- C'est entièrement de ma faute. C'est à cause de moi si tu es mort.

Aucune voix dans l'esprit d'Akashi ne vint le contredire.

\- Si je ne t'avais pas demandé de venir, ce jour-là, rien ne serait arrivé. Tu serais encore en vie. Tu serais encore avec moi.

_Il n'est pas trop tard pour cela, Akashi-kun._

Akashi fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Je ne peux pas te rejoindre, mais toi, tu le peux._

Au fond de lui, Akashi savait que cette voix n'était pas celle de Tetsuya. Il savait qu'elle n'était réelle que dans sa tête, et que ce n'était pas la véritable volonté de Tetsuya, mais seulement son inconsciente envie d'arrêter de souffrir. Mais pourtant, il réfléchit avec attention à ce que la phrase impliquait. Le suicide… Cette idée ne l'avait jamais effleuré, mais ce serait beaucoup plus simple s'il mourrait lui aussi. Il ne souffrirait plus de l'absence de Tetsuya. Akashi lista dans son esprit les différents moyens pour se suicider. S'ouvrir les veines, faire une overdose de médicaments, sauter d'un immeuble… Les trois méthodes se valaient, mais si Akashi devait en choisir une, se serait –

Une sonnerie de téléphone empêcha Akashi d'approfondir sa pensée. Il cligna des yeux et regarda son téléphone. Etait-il en train de penser à mettre fin à sa propre vie ? Ne faisant pas attention à sa main qui tremblait légèrement, Akashi regarda l'identité de la personne l'appelant. C'était son père. Le regard du rouge tomba sur l'heure et il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit qu'il était plus de 22h. Se sentant tout à coup très fatigué, Akashi ignora l'appel et s'installa plus confortablement contre l'arbre. Il posa ensuite sa tête contre son sac et ferma les yeux. Akashi n'avait pas prévu de s'endormir ; il voulait juste se reposer un peu avant de rentrer chez lui. Mais sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il glissa dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

..

\- Akashicchi !

Akashi émergea doucement du sommeil. La première chose qu'il sentit fut le froid. Un froid glacial. Il ne pouvait presque plus sentir son corps, et il tremblait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. La deuxième chose qu'Akashi perçu fut des mains sur ses épaules le secouant plutôt violemment.

\- Je t'en supplie, Akashicchi, réveille-toi !

Le rouge ouvrit les yeux, et la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Kise, dont l'expression inquiète se transforma en une soulagée.

\- Ryouta ?

Le blond hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, Akashicchi ! Ton père a appelé hier soir pour nous dire que tu avais disparu ! On a passé la nuit à te chercher !

Akashi cligna des yeux et s'assit en grimaçant. Tout son corps était douloureux et le froid n'arrangeait rien. Kise se releva et sortit son téléphone. Il appela quelqu'un, mais le rouge n'y fit pas attention. Toujours un peu confus, il regarda autour de lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur la tombe de Kuroko. Ah oui, il se souvenait. Il s'était involontairement endormi. Pas étonnant qu'il ait si froid s'il avait passé toute la nuit ici.

Kise avait sûrement fini son appel, car quand Akashi le chercha du regard, il le trouva de nouveau agenouillé à côté de lui. Il sursauta, mais sa réaction passa inaperçu à cause du tremblement qui agitait déjà son corps. Kise lui tendit une main.

\- Allez viens, Akashicchi. Ton père va bientôt venir te récupérer, ne t'inquiète pas. Une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. En attendant, marchons un peu pour te réchauffer, d'accord ?

Akashi fronça les sourcils. Kise lui parlait avec précaution, comme si un mot de travers pouvait causer… causer quoi ?

Le rouge prit la main avec une infime hésitation et Kise l'aida à se relever. L'utilisation de ses muscles engourdis fit grimacer Akashi, mais il réussit à tenir sur ses jambes. Sans un mot, il suivit Kise entre les tombes. Cependant, Akashi n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir plus froid à chaque pas. Ils firent le tour du cimetière et revenaient à la tombe de Kuroko quand le rouge s'écroula. Kise le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne heurte le sol. _Il est gelé, _remarqua le blond avec inquiétude.

\- Akashicchi ? Tu m'entends ?

Mais le rouge avait les yeux fermés et ne réagissait pas aux appels du blond. Avant que ce dernier n'ait le temps de céder à une panique des plus totales, une voix retentit derrière lui.

\- Kise-kun !

Ledit adolescent tourna la tête et vit le père d'Akashi s'avancer à grandes enjambées vers lui.

\- Akashi-san ! Akashicchi vient juste de s'écrouler ! Il est tout froid ! J'ai pourtant fait comme vous m'avez dit, je l'ai fait marcher, mais…

Kise se stoppa quand l'adulte s'agenouilla et prit Akashi dans ses bras. Il le souleva facilement puis se tourna pour partir.

\- Merci, Kise-kun. Je m'en occupe.

Et le père d'Akashi marcha jusqu'à une limousine noire qui l'attendait à la sortie du cimetière. Kise le regarda disparaître, puis se releva et retourna sur la tombe de Kuroko. Il ramassa le sac de basket d'Akashi, notant mentalement de le rendre à son propriétaire dès que possible. Il fit ensuite un petit sourire triste en direction de la pierre tombale.

\- Je pensais qu'Akashicchi serait celui qui surmonterait ta mort le plus facilement, Kurokocchi. Mais il semble que ce soit tout le contraire.

* * *

..

Akashi se réveilla au son répétitif d'un bip. Il avait encore froid, mais bien moins qu'à son précédent réveil. Il pouvait sentir des draps doux sur son corps, et le soleil sur son visage. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et son regard rencontra celui de son père, assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit.

\- Père ?

L'interpellé hocha la tête, un air grave sur le visage. Akashi jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Tout doucement, le rouge s'assit.

\- Seijuro.

Ledit adolescent leva les yeux vers son père d'un air interrogatif.

\- Rallonge-toi sous les couvertures. Tu es en situation d'hypothermie ; les médecins ont dit que tu devais rester au chaud.

Akashi obtempéra. Son père avait un comportement étrange ; il semblait presque… inquiet. C'est du moins ce qu'Akashi aurait pensé s'il ne connaissait pas mieux son géniteur. Mais pourtant, il était sûrement resté à son chevet durant toute la période d'inconscience du rouge, à en juger par son air fatigué.

\- Seijuro.

Nouveau regard interrogatif.

\- Je t'interdis de retourner sur cette tombe.

Akashi écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- Je refuse.

Ce fut au tour du père d'Akashi d'écarquiller les yeux et de se demander s'il avait bien entendu.

\- Tu quoi ?

Le ton de l'adulte était menaçant, défiant Akashi de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. Le rouge ne se fit pas prier.

\- Je refuse, Père. Je ne vois aucune raison qui m'empêcherait d'y aller.

\- Seijuro, la raison pour laquelle tu n'iras plus est plus qu'évidente. Tes notes baissent, j'ai reçu un coup de fil inquiet de la part de ton coach, tes amis – tes coéquipiers à Rakuzan et même Kise-kun me disent que tu es renfermés sur toi-même, et maintenant tu t'endors, dehors, dans un cimetière. Tu dois avancer, Seijuro. Tu ne peux pas rester dans le passé. Kuroko Tetsuya est mort. Passe à autre chose.

Akashi resta impassible durant la tirade de son père, le regard fixé sur ses mains. Quand le silence s'installa, Akashi se rendit compte que son père attendait une réponse, une réaction de sa part. Cependant, le rouge ferma les yeux et tourna la tête à l'opposé de son père, l'ignorant clairement. Il savait que son père n'avait pas tort, mais il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. Car s'il le faisait, cela voudrait dire qu'il accepterait la mort de Tetsuya. Et s'il acceptait la mort de Tetsuya, il ne pourrait plus l'entendre, ni le voir. Alors Akashi ignora son père, qui avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Finalement, l'adulte se leva.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas y retourner, Seijuro. Même si je dois t'enfermer pour ça. Je ne te laisserais pas dépérir plus.

Et avec ça il partit. _C'est ce qu'on va voir, _pensa Akashi, établissant d'ores et déjà des plans pour s'enfuir dans sa tête.

* * *

Il pleuvait de nouveau quand Akashi se stoppa devant l'entrée du cimetière. Il haletait légèrement à cause de la longue course qu'il venait de faire. Le rouge avait eu de la chance d'être hospitalisé à Tokyo. Il regarda sa montre. D'après ses calculs, il avait dix minutes minimum avant que l'hôpital ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition, et dix minutes supplémentaires avant que son père n'arrive et ne le ramène de force. Akashi, après avoir repris son souffle, entra dans le cimetière, fit son chemin – qu'il pouvait désormais faire les yeux fermés – entre les tombes et s'arrêta devant la seule qui lui importait. Il s'assit contre l'arbre, les jambes étendues et les mains reposant sur ses cuisses.

\- Désolé Tetsuya. Je n'ai pas de bleuets aujourd'hui.

_Ce n'est pas grave, Akashi-kun._

Akashi sourit. Il l'entendait encore. Tetsuya ne s'était pas manifesté à l'hôpital – à cause des médicaments qu'on lui avait donné à son insu, mais ça, le rouge l'ignorait – et Akashi avait eu peur qu'il ne puisse plus jamais l'entendre. Mais non, le revoilà, pour le plus grand soulagement du rouge. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait l'entendre que quand il était là, sous cette arbre, à côté de la tombe. Cette idée inquiéta Akashi. A cause de son père, il n'allait pas pouvoir revenir autant qu'il le voudrait. Mais Akashi avait un peu de mal à visualiser son avenir. Peut-être n'en aurait-il pas, après tout…

\- J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit, l'autre fois. A propos de te rejoindre. Mais, je ne sais pas vraiment…

_Prends ton temps, Akashi-kun, je t'attendrais._

\- Hum. De toute manière, je mourrais bien un jour.

_Je ne pense pas pouvoir attendre aussi longtemps, cependant._

\- Moi non plus, Tetsuya. Moi non plus…

Akashi ferma les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, Kuroko était là. Le rouge tendit la main en souriant. Il ne sentit rien quand sa main toucha celle de son hallucination, mais le rouge s'en fichait. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit d'autre, un cri fit disparaître Kuroko.

\- Seijuro !

Akashi sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à courir, ignorant les appels de son père.

_C'est maintenant ou jamais, Akashi-kun._

Et Akashi ne vit plus que du noir.

* * *

..

\- Seijuro !

\- Akashi !

\- Akashicchi !

Akashi cligna des yeux. Ou était-il ? Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours lui donna la réponse. Il était sur le toit d'un immeuble, plus précisément sur le bord du toit. Un pas de plus et il tombait. Comment était-il arrivé là ?

\- Seijuro, recule tout de suite !

La voix plus que paniquée de son père fit tourner la tête du rouge dans sa direction. Derrière Akashi, à une dizaine de mètres, se trouvaient son père, ainsi que Kise, Aomine et Midorima. Ils avaient tous un air paniqué sur le visage.

_Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, Akashi-kun. Tu y es presque._

Akashi sourit. C'était la voix de Tetsuya. Son attention se reporta devant lui. Un petit pas en avant et se serait fini. Juste un pas en avant…

\- Akashicchi ! Eloigne-toi du bord !

Akashi tourna la tête vers Kise. Ce dernier lui tendait la main.

_Ignore-le, Akashi-kun._

Et Akashi fit juste ça. Puis il leva un pied et l'avança au-dessus du vide.

\- Akashi, arrête ! Ce n'est pas ce que Tetsu voudrait ! C'était un accident de voiture ! Tu n'y étais pour rien. Personne ne t'en veut !

Akashi tressaillit et rétracta son pied. Il tourna de nouveau la tête et remarqua que son père et que ses trois anciens coéquipiers s'étaient rapprochés de trois mètres.

\- C'est ça Seijuro. Maintenant viens ici.

_Je veux que tu sois avec moi, Akashi-kun. Saute._

Tout à coup, Kuroko apparut devant lui, tendant la main. Sans hésiter, Akashi s'avança pour la prendre… et tomba.

Il n'entendit pas les cris désespérés de son père et des trois adolescents qui s'étaient précipités pour le rattraper, en vain.

Tout ce qu'Akashi voyait, c'était la silhouette de Kuroko en dessous de lui.

Akashi ouvrit les bras pour l'enlacer… et heurta l'asphalte dans un bruit de craquement d'os, éclaboussant le béton de sang frais.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Au début, j'avez en tête de faire un truc fantastique, avec Kuroko devenant un fantôme et essayant d'attirer l'attention d'Akashi... mais finalement ça à finit comme ça.

Finissons sur une note tout aussi peu joyeuse, les one-shot promis contenant du lemon mettront du temps à sortir, parce que de 1, je les ais pas commencé, et de 2, c'est les vacances, et j'écris mes one-shot en classe (oui je sais, c'est mal de pas écouter en classe) donc pas avant 3 semaines, peut-être un mois. Désolé.


	7. One-shot 06

Rating : M

Pairings : Akakuro (Akashi x Kuroko), Akakuroki (Akashi x Kuroko x Kise), Kuroaka (Kuroko x Akashi) et un Aokise (Aomine x Kise) implicite.

Résumé : Kise se retrouve au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment... et a parfois des réactions vraiment stupides.

Euh... PWP. Que du lemon. Et du lemon. Encore du lemon. Bref, soyez averti, il y a des scènes de sexe explicites, et de la... torture... je sais pas si on peux appeler ça comme ça... Enfin, bref, lisez à vos risques et périls !

* * *

Kise plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, essayant désespérément de faire abstraction des bruits qui provenaient de derrière les casiers où il était caché. Le blond se demanda pendant un instant à quel moment la situation avait dérapé. Etait-ce quand Akashi et Kuroko étaient entrés et que Kise n'avait pas fait connaître sa présence ? Ou alors était-ce bien avant, quand Kise s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié son sac dans les vestiaires et était retourné le chercher ? Le blond ne savait pas, mais ces faits avaient bel et bien mené à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'est-à-dire caché derrière les casiers pendant que ses coéquipiers faisaient des choses normalement interdites aux moins de 18 ans de l'autre côté. Bon, Kise n'était pas vierge non plus, et il savait qu'Akashi et Kuroko sortaient ensemble depuis quelques temps. Non, ce qui le dérangeait, c'était que les gémissements à peine retenus de Kuroko ainsi que les paroles suggestives d'Akashi étaient franchement excitant. Sans parler du fait que si Akashi le découvrait, Kise pourrait dire adieux à ses parties génitales. Et le blond préférait éviter cela.

\- A… Akashi… kun !

Kise appuya plus fort sur ses oreilles et souhaita être sourd alors que son capitaine parlait à son tour.

\- Tu aimes ça, hein Tetsuya ? Moi à l'intérieur de toi.

S'ensuivit plus de gémissements, et Kise sentit ses sous-vêtements devenir de plus en plus serrés. Il se força à penser à quelque chose pour se refroidir, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer était ce à quoi pouvait ressembler la scène se déroulant derrière lui. Ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment, et l'envie de pomper sa désormais dure érection se faisait grandissante. La torture sembla durer des heures pour le blond, qui n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement, et encore moins se masturber même s'il en mourrait d'envie.

Finalement, Kise entendit Akashi pousser un soupir de contentement, puis Kuroko dut atteindre l'orgasme lui aussi alors qu'il laissait échapper un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Le blond croisa les doigts, espérant que les deux amants s'en aillent rapidement. Son vœu ne fut cependant pas exaucé, car il entendit, quelques minutes après, la voix d'Akashi.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, Tetsuya, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Kise maudit le bleuté dans sa tête. Il avait dû faire un geste encourageant Akashi à continuer. Une fois ne lui suffisait pas à Kuroko ? Apparemment non. Ou plutôt deux fois, Kise se souvenant qu'Akashi lui avait fait une fellation plus tôt.

\- Akashi-kun, c'est –

Kuroko ne finit pas sa phrase, un bruit de banc violemment poussé l'interrompit. Kise se demanda un instant ce qui s'était passé, puis se dit que ça ne devait pas être trop grave comme Kuroko recommençait à gémir. Le bleuté rendait le blond fou ; s'il n'était pas aussi vocal, Kise ne serait pas aussi excité. Ni tenant plus, Kise commença à enlever son pantalon, avec des gestes lents et prudents, bien qu'à l'intérieur il brûle d'impatience. Il se figea quand sa ceinture cliqueta, mais ses deux coéquipiers ne semblaient pas avoir entendu, occupés comme ils l'étaient.

Retenant son souffle, Kise descendit son caleçon jusqu'aux genoux, et poussa le soupir le plus discret de son existence en voyant son érection fièrement dressée, attendant un peu d'attention de la part de son propriétaire. Le blond l'enveloppa de sa large main et gémit presque quand les deux entrèrent en contact. Son autre main vint couvrir sa bouche tandis que la première commençait à lentement monter et descendre le long de son sexe. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il accélérait le rythme, laissant son esprit faire le reste à l'aide des gémissements de Kuroko.

Kise s'imagina à la place du bleuté, tout rouge et pantelant en-dessous d'Akashi. Il imagina que c'était les doigts du rouge et non les siens qui caressaient sa peau sensible. Puis il fit comme si sa main était l'antre chaude de son capitaine dans lequel il rentrait, puis commençait à bouger avec des coups puissants et – Kise se stoppa. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse faire ça à Akashi. Kuroko serait plus réaliste. L'imagination du blond remplaça donc Akashi par le bleuté, et après quelques dizaines de secondes supplémentaires, il laissa échapper un gémissement qu'il essaya de camoufler alors qu'il éjaculait. Il vit blanc alors que le plaisir le parcourait. Sa tête partit en arrière, heurtant le casier contre lequel il était assis avec un lourd BAM, et le blond se retint de jurer. Il avait oublié la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il se força à se calmer et écouta. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Au début, Kise pensa qu'ils étaient partis sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et le blond poussa un soupir de soulagement. Qui se transforma en hoquet d'horreur quand il entendit un raclement de gorge et qu'il leva la tête.

\- Alors Ryouta, tu t'es bien amusé ?

* * *

_Une demi-heure plus tôt._

\- Aah… Akashi-kun…Pas ici…

Kuroko n'arriva pas à formuler sa phrase d'une seule traite, étant interrompu à chaque fois pas un baiser. Akashi se recula en entendant la demande du bleuté, et observa ses alentours. Ce n'était en effet pas le meilleur endroit pour se livrer à ce genre d'activité. Ils étaient dans le couloir menant à la sortie de l'école, un lieu de passage donc à cette heure tardive. Kuroko profita de l'hésitation de son petit-ami pour le prendre par la main et chercher une salle inoccupée. Ils en passèrent plusieurs avant de finalement arriver aux vestiaires pour garçons de l'équipe de basket. Décidant qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés là, ils entrèrent. Akashi, qui avait été près à crocheter la porte, fut surpris de la trouver déverrouillée, mais comme ça l'arrangeait, il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela.

Il plaqua Kuroko contre les casiers avant même que la porte ne se soit refermée. Le bleuté laissa son capitaine jouer avec sa langue tandis que ses mains se glissaient sous l'uniforme du rouge. Ce dernier entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise, puis celle de son amant. Il souleva ensuite Kuroko et l'allongea sur les deux bancs qui étaient côte à côte. Se faisant, il se stoppa, les yeux posés sur un sac derrière le banc. Kuroko suivit son regard, et il vit le sac noir avec des bandes jaunes qu'il savait appartenir à Kise, puis lança un regard interrogatif à l'adolescent au-dessus de lui. Akashi jeta un coup d'œil vers les casiers à sa gauche, puis haussa les épaules. Il vit l'exaspération dans les yeux du bleuté, mais la fit vite disparaître avec un baiser. Ils n'allaient sûrement pas s'arrêter ici juste parce que quelqu'un se cachait – possiblement – dans la pièce.

Les mains d'Akashi descendirent pour finir de déshabiller le bleuté, tout en laissant une traînée de suçons de son cou à son épaule. Akashi dévoila l'érection de Kuroko, et ce dernier gémit quand le rouge en lécha la pointe. Akashi crut entendre un bruit venant de sa gauche qui n'était définitivement pas causé par les deux adolescents, mais l'ignora alors qu'il prenait le sexe dans sa bouche et commençait à le sucer. Il sentit les mains de Kuroko s'agripper à ses cheveux, ses doigts se crispant à chaque fois que la langue d'Akashi passait sur un point particulièrement sensible. Finalement, il relâcha son sperme blanc dans la bouche du rouge qui l'avala avant de se redresser et de se lécher les lèvres d'une manière on ne peut plus sexy. Les yeux de Kuroko s'attardèrent sur la lèvre supérieur du rouge sur laquelle la langue rose venait de passer, puis il vit Akashi lever deux doigts et les lui enfoncer dans la bouche.

\- Lèche.

Kuroko obtempéra, humidifiant les doigts du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le degré de douleur qu'il ressentirait lors de la pénétration en dépendait. Pendant ce temps, Akashi tendait l'oreille à gauche. Il avait une bonne ouïe, et il pouvait entendre des bruits ressemblant à des frottements de tissus. Il y avait définitivement quelqu'un ici. Le capitaine de Teiko eut un sourire narquois.

\- Ça suffit, Tetsuya.

Il sortit ses doigts et en inséra un à l'intérieur du bleuté. Kuroko gémit et se tortilla un peu. Akashi ajouta un deuxième doigt et les écarta l'un de l'autre en imitant le mouvement d'un ciseau. Le rouge buvait chacun des gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche du bleuté, le suivant l'excitant plus que le précédent. Il trouvait assez amusant que l'habituellement inexpressif adolescent soit si vocal dans ce genre de situation. Finalement, il retira son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements, puis sortit ses doigts avant de se positionner entre les jambes de Kuroko, ramenant l'une de ces dernières sur son épaule.

\- Tetsuya.

Ledit adolescent rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé entre temps et hocha la tête. Akashi le pénétra immédiatement après d'une seule poussée, ne causant qu'un minimum de douleur au bleuté bien préparé et – il faut l'avouer – habitué à ce genre d'ébat. Kuroko avait tout de même laissé échapper un petit cri, et il se mordit la lèvre pour arrêter les bruits indécents. L'adolescent n'aimait pas vraiment être aussi bruyant, surtout que son partenaire ne faisait aucun bruit ou presque. Il ne put cependant empêcher les gémissements de franchir ses lèvres alors qu'Akashi commençait à aller et venir à l'intérieur de lui, heurtant à multiples reprises sa prostate dans le processus. Des larmes de plaisir pointèrent aux coins de ses yeux, qu'Akashi essuya de deux baisers à chaque coin. Le rouge se sentait proche, alors il augmenta le rythme et attrapa l'érection du bleuté d'une main tandis que l'autre maintenait sa jambe en place.

\- A… Akashi… kun !

Kuroko était rendu tout pantelant par la double simulation, et l'orgasme approchait à grand pas.

\- Tu aimes ça, hein Tetsuya ? Moi à l'intérieur de toi.

Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, ils jouirent tous deux, Akashi à l'intérieur de Kuroko et le bleuté sur son estomac. Le rouge poussa un soupir de contentement et s'avança pour voler un baiser à Kuroko, qui y répondit paresseusement. Le bleuté s'assit ensuite lentement après que son amant ait doucement glissé hors de lui. Il regarda autour de lui, puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ne put rien dire comme Akashi lui posait un doigt sur les lèvres et faisait un signe de tête vers la gauche. Kuroko hocha la tête puis arqua un sourcil. Akashi lui répondit avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, Tetsuya, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Cela ne fit que rendre le bleuté encore plus confus.

\- Akashi-kun, c'est –

Le rouge ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et se leva du banc en lui intimant le silence d'un signe de la main. Il donna une poussée du pied au banc, l'envoyant valser contre les casiers de droite avec Kuroko toujours dessus. Ce dernier s'y agrippa pour ne pas tomber et jeta un regard plein de reproches à Akashi, qui s'avança et se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- Un certain blond semble très excité par nos ébats, Tetsuya. Je suis sûr que tu pourras l'utiliser pour satisfaire tes besoins de domination. Donc on continue un peu, d'accord ?

Kuroko comprit alors les intentions de son amant. Il sourit légèrement, puis s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Akashi, s'assurant cette fois de ne pas retenir ses gémissements alors que les mains du rouge allaient caresser divers endroits de son corps. La paire entendit vaguement le bruit d'une ceinture qu'on enlevait, et ils attendirent d'entendre un bruit ressemblant à un gémissement étouffé avant de se séparer. Kuroko observa Akashi tandis qu'il ouvrait le sac de Kise et en sortait son haut de maillot de basket. Il l'enfila, se tourna vers le bleuté qui lui fit un pouce en l'air, puis s'approcha des casiers de gauche, ou un lourd BAM venait de se faire entendre.

Akashi les dépassa et vit, comme il s'y attendait, Kise assit par terre, le bas dénudé et du sperme étalé autour de lui. Le blond poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, puis leva la tête quand le rouge se racla la gorge et laissa échapper un drôle de hoquet quand ses yeux dorées rencontrèrent ceux hétérochromes d'Akashi.

\- Alors Ryouta, tu t'es bien amusé ?

* * *

Kise observa bouche-bée son capitaine. A cet instant, il ne pensait pas du tout au fait qu'il allait sûrement mourir dans la minute qui venait. Non, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était pourquoi Akashi portait son maillot, qui remarqua Kise lui arrivait aux cuisses compte tenu de la différence de taille entre le rouge et le blond. Et pourquoi diable avait-il l'air si sexy dedans ?

Puis finalement, Kise revint à la réalité et pâlit. Il se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, et croisa les jambes pour essayer de cacher son sexe, le traitre, qui s'était de nouveau durci en voyant Akashi et sa tenue plus que provoquante. Le rouge prit un air expectatif, un sourcil levé et les bras croisés sur le torse, attendant la réaction du blond. Ce dernier ne put que bégayer quelques mots.

\- A-Akashicchi… J-Je ne savais pas que t-tu étais l-là…

Deux sourcils rouges se froncèrent, comme si ce n'était pas la réponse que le capitaine de Teiko attendait. Voyant cela, les larmes montèrent facilement aux yeux de Kise. Il était mort. Cependant, avant qu'Akashi n'ait esquissé le moindre geste, Kuroko apparut à côté de lui, vêtu de… rien. Kise écarquilla les yeux, et ses joues déjà plutôt rouges s'assombrirent encore. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux quand le bleuté s'approcha de lui et s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux du blond, imitant la posture qu'Akashi avait prise avec lui plus tôt.

\- K-Kurokocchi ?

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus, soit dit en passant couvert d'une substance blanche facilement identifiable, se pencha vers Kise avec son air inexpressif habituel, bien que si on cherche bien, on pouvait apercevoir une étincelle d'envie dans ses yeux.

\- Kise-kun. Sois mon _uke_ s'il-te-plaît. Il faut que je m'entraîne pour Akashi-kun.

Akashi poussa un soupir et secoua la tête tandis que Kise regardait Kuroko avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, ne pouvant cependant pas s'empêcher de reluquer l'adolescent en face de lui. Ses efforts pour ne pas baisser les yeux échouaient lamentablement alors que son regard était irrésistiblement attiré vers le bas. Puis finalement il décida de regarder Akashi, qui lui au moins avait un peu de peau couverte.

\- Euh, Kurokocchi, je ne suis pas sûr… Tu sors déjà avec Akashicchi, non ?

\- Si c'est avec toi Kise-kun, ça ne compte pas.

Kise se demanda un moment si c'était un compliment ou une insulte, mais fut distrait quand Kuroko essaya de lui mettre deux doigts dans la bouche. Le blond lui attrapa cependant le poignet avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kurokocchi ?

Ledit adolescent fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je te préviens Kise-kun, ça fait mal sans lubrifier.

\- Non, non, je ne vais pas coucher avec toi, Kurokocchi !

Kuroko lui jeta un sale regard – du moins, Kise le vit comme tel – et le blond se tourna vers Akashi, espérant que lui au moins arrêterait le bleuté, mais il fit le contraire.

\- Tu ne trouves pas Tetsuya désirable, Ryouta ?

L'aura menaçante derrière le rouge rappela à Kise qu'il avait toujours une punition en attente, et il décida de ne pas énerver son capitaine davantage.

\- Si, il est… d-désirable, mais c'est juste que… euh… Tu es d'accord avec ça, Akashicchi ?

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, tant que tu ne l'embrasses pas. Si c'est toi Ryouta, ça ne compte pas.

Akashi reprit les mots de Kuroko et Kise se demanda encore une fois si c'était un compliment ou une insulte. Le blond reporta son attention sur Kuroko, et cette fois ne se gêna pas et le reluqua de haut en bas. La vue était parfaite, étant donné que le bleuté était assis à cheval, les jambes écartées de chaque côté de celles de Kise, et le blond devait bien avouer que oui, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus était désirable. Kise ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Kuroko réussit à lui mettre ses deux doigts dans la bouche.

\- Comme je n'ai pas d'expérience dans cette position, je vais te faire ce que m'a fait Akashi-kun un peu plus tôt.

Kuroko fit une pause.

\- Cependant, je ne te ferais pas de fellation, Kise-kun.

Kuroko prit ensuite un air sérieux, étrangement semblable à celui d'Akashi.

\- Lèche.

Kise crut d'abord que c'était Akashi qui avait parlé, mais quand il le vit en train d'essayé de ne pas rire, il se rendit compte que c'était Kuroko qui lui avait ordonné de lécher. Bien qu'un peu surpris, il obtempéra, montrant par là son accord pour ce qui allait suivre. Kise remarqua la lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux bleus, et eut l'impression de s'être fait mené par le bout du nez. Mais bon, Kise étant Kise, il ne s'attarda pas vraiment sur la pensée.

\- Ça suffit, Ryouta.

Un rire discret se fit entendre, informant par la même occasion Kise que ce n'était toujours pas Akashi qui avait parlé. Kuroko était vraiment sérieux quand il disait qu'il allait imiter son petit-ami. Quand le bleuté retira ses doigts, Kise en profita pour parler.

\- Kurokocchi, arrête de faire comme Akashicchi ! C'est flippant !

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus pencha la tête sur le côté et réfléchit un moment, puis son air sérieux disparut, remplacé par l'habituel, bien que les deux n'étaient pas vraiment différents.

Kise leva les yeux vers son capitaine, se demandant s'il allait juste rester là. Il ne put y réfléchir longtemps, car il sentit une légère douleur alors que quelque chose s'insinuait en lui. Il se contracta et sentit la chose s'enfoncer encore plus profondément. Un cri ressemblant à un 'kyaa !' s'échappa de la bouche du blond et il baissa les yeux pour voir la petite main de Kuroko glissée entre ses cuisses. Le bleuté haussa un sourcil, imité par Akashi.

\- 'Kyaa' ?

\- Tu m'as surpris Kurokocchi !

Le blond rougit furieusement, embarrassé d'avoir crié de manière aussi peu masculine. Kuroko haussa les épaules, et retourna à ce qu'il faisait précédemment, c'est-à-dire préparer Kise à l'intrusion de son sexe. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela, Akashi le faisant pour lui à chaque fois, et il avait un peu peur de foirer quelque chose. Enfin, mieux valait rater avec Kise qu'avec Akashi. Cela lui servirait d'entraînement pour quand il aurait réussi à convaincre le rouge d'échanger leur position.

Le bleuté ajouta un deuxième doigt, puis les bougea un peu et fut quelque peu surpris d'entendre Kise gémir. Intrigué, il repassa à l'endroit que ses doigts avaient effleuré précédemment, et le blond gémit de nouveau. Il devait avoir trouvé la prostate. Content de lui-même, il continua à caresser le même point, obtenant une réaction de Kise à chaque fois. Entre temps le blond avait glissé de sa position assise en une allongée, permettant un meilleur accès à Kuroko.

Tout à coup, surprenant les deux, une main vint s'enrouler autour de la base de l'érection du blond, englobant ses testicules et l'empêchant efficacement Kise de faire ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, c'est-à-dire éjaculer.

\- S'en est assez avec les doigts, Tesuya. Passe à la suite.

Kuroko obéit et retira ses doigts. Kise, de son côté, protesta, des larmes aux coins des yeux, ayant désespérément – et douloureusement – envie de jouir.

\- Akashicchi ! Laisse-moi jouir !

\- Non. Pas avant Tetsuya.

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Lui il avait le droit de jouir avant toi !

Le rouge fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir. Tetsuya est mon petit-ami, et l'homme que j'aime.

\- Et je suis quoi moi alors ?

Kise regretta d'avoir posé la question au moment où il la prononça.

\- Juste un jouet. Une distraction.

Kise n'eut pas le temps de réagir alors que Kuroko le pénétrait de manière hésitante, lui causant une vive douleur qui s'évanouit cependant très vite. Akashi regarda l'action d'un œil critique, puis se positionna derrière Kuroko, sans pour autant lâcher Kise.

\- En un coup c'est mieux, Tetsuya.

Le bleuté hocha la tête, retenant l'information. Puis il voulut commencer à bouger, mais Akashi le stoppa.

\- Attends.

Kuroko étant toujours relâché, son petit-ami n'eut pas à la préparer de nouveau et s'introduisit en lui directement. Kuroko eut un gémissement heureusement surpris, le plaisir l'envahissant des deux côtés alors qu'Akashi se mettait à bouger, entraînant Kuroko. Kise gémit de concert avec le bleuté, bien que le blond se soit plus d'impuissance que de plaisir, Akashi ne le lâchant toujours pas. Le rouge attendit que son amant jouisse, ce qu'il fit assez rapidement avec Akashi qui savait exactement où pousser pour procurer un maximum de plaisir au bleuté, puis l'imita sans pour autant le permettre à Kise. Ce dernier continua de gémir et en vint même à supplier son capitaine de le lâcher. Akashi attendit cependant que Kuroko et lui-même aient glissés hors de leur amant respectif avant de finalement laisser le blond éjaculer.

Puis les deux se détournèrent et retournèrent de l'autre côté des casiers, là où ils avaient laissé leurs vêtements, puis entreprirent de se nettoyer et de se rhabiller. Kise, de son côté, émergea doucement de la sensation de bien-être procurée par son orgasme longuement retenu, puis réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sur le moment, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, mais il venait juste de coucher avec son camarade de classe, coéquipier et ami.

_Juste un jouet. Une distraction. _

Se rappelant les paroles blessantes d'Akashi, Kise sentit la colère l'envahir. Il venait, l'utilisait, et repartait. Le blond n'était pas une prostituée ! Et Kuroko n'était pas mieux ! Porté par sa colère, Kise se leva et contourna lui aussi les casiers pour voir les deux adolescents en train de se rhabiller. Akashi était en train de retirer le maillot portant le numéro 8 tandis que Kuroko cherchait son boxer dans une pile de vêtements. Avant qu'aucun des deux n'aient pu réagir, Kise se rua sur son capitaine et le plaqua au sol. Du à leur différence de carrure, le blond réussit à maintenir efficacement le rouge, et très vite, Akashi passa de la surprise à une colère noire.

\- Ryouta. Si tu ne dégages pas de moi _tout de suite_, je te tue.

Kise ne fut bien sûr pas indifférent à la menace, mais pour une fois, il était vraiment en colère, et cette dernière lui permit d'oublier sa peur. Il se pencha au-dessus d'Akashi, et lui fit un sourire sans joie.

\- Ce n'était vraiment pas gentil ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, Akashicchi. Alors ne te plains pas si je te rends la pareille.

Et sans prévenir, Kise rentra brutalement deux doigts à l'intérieur d'Akashi, le faisant glapir de douleur. Il se débattit, des larmes pointant aux coins des yeux alors que le blond enfonçait ses doigts le plus loin possible, pleinement conscient de la douleur que cela causait sans aucune sorte de lubrifiant.

Kise eut un sourire satisfait avant de recevoir un coup de pied en pleine tête qui le projeta contre les casiers. Le temps qu'il se remette de la douleur – minime – mais surtout du choc, le blond se rendit compte que c'était Kuroko qui venait de la frapper. Le bleuté lui jeta un regard qui fit frissonner Kise, puis s'agenouilla près d'Akashi, qui s'était assis avec difficulté.

\- Est-ce que ça va Akashi-kun ?

\- Non Tetsuya, ça ne va pas. Quelqu'un ici à besoin de connaître sa place.

Kise pâlit quand il comprit que le rouge parlait de lui. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? Il n'était pas suicidaire d'habitude. Le blond se dit alors que s'il voulait fuir, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il se dirigea vers la porte, son esprit ayant occulté le fait qu'il ne portait rien si ce n'était un T-shirt. Il ne fit pas deux pas que la voix d'Akashi claqua, le figeant sur place.

\- Chaque pas que tu fais empire la punition que je t'infligerais, Ryouta.

Ledit adolescent déglutit, se retourna, et essaye de na pas bégayer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Akashicchi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris –

\- Ça suffit.

Akashi semblait vraiment en colère. Et Kuroko aussi d'ailleurs. Cette constatation suffit à faire taire Kise, malgré ses habituelles tendances à être une pipelette. Le blond essaya de se faire petit alors que ses coéquipiers tournaient leur attention l'un vers l'autre, ne se préoccupant plus de Kise, Akashi s'étant assuré qu'il ne bougerait pas.

\- Tu as encore mal, Akashi-kun ?

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant, Tetsuya. Je suis capable d'endurer une petite douleur. De plus, la cause de cette dernière aura ce degré de souffrance multiplié par un nombre à deux chiffres.

Kise sentit bien que la dernière phrase lui était destinée. Kuroko, quant à lui, l'ignora et partit sur un autre sujet.

\- Ça nous donne une bonne occasion cependant, Akashi-kun.

\- Non Tetsuya. Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais je suis au regret de t'annoncer que le mort-vivant là-bas m'a dégoûté de cette position à jamais.

Akashi venait de se référer à lui en tant que 'mort-vivant'. Un vivant en attente de mourir. Kise sentit une goutte de sueur rouler le long de sa joue jusque dans son cou. Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Kise vit le visage de Kuroko se transformer en une expression tellement mignonne que le cœur du blond rata un battement. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus fit la moue, et ses yeux s'agrandirent en un air innocent. Akashi poussa un soupir, et Kuroko sut qu'il avait gagné.

\- J'y réfléchirais, Tetsuya. Mais d'abord, occupons-nous de Ryouta, d'accord ?

Kuroko hocha la tête, satisfait. Les deux reportèrent leur attention sur le blond, qui avait pourtant essayé de se faire oublier et était resté figé en une statue de pierre immobile. Akashi se leva, s'avança vers Kise qui eut un mouvement de recul. Cela fit s'allumer une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux du rouge alors qu'il s'arrêtait et se baissait pour attraper une chemise et un boxer – la première appartenant à Kuroko – qu'il enfila. Conscient des deux paires d'yeux qui suivaient chacun de ses mouvements, Akashi se dirigea vers son casier et le déverrouilla.

Kise écarquilla les yeux quand il vit ce que son capitaine en sortait. Il ne pouvait pas garder ce genre de chose dans les vestiaires du club de basket ! C'était indécent ! Le blond se traita mentalement d'hypocrite en se remémorant ce qu'il avait fait la demi-heure passée. Mais quand même… Pour son capitaine d'avoir des cordes, un ball-gag et ce qui ressemblait à un gode dans son casier, c'était un peu inattendu. Et choquant. Enfin, plutôt traumatisant pour Kise, qui se doutait que ces objets allaient être utilisés pour le punir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kuroko, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas le moins du monde surpris. Peut-être que tous ces objets étaient à l'origine destinés à être utilisés sur le bleuté. Même si Kise savait qu'Akashi allait le torturer avec, alors qu'il les aurait utilisé pour procurer du plaisir à Kuroko. Le blond ressentit une pointe d'envie qu'il étouffa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il n'allait pas être jaloux que Kuroko soit le petit ami d'Akashi !

\- Ryouta. Viens ici.

Kise sursauta quand la voix d'Akashi le sortit de ses pensées. Il ne bougea pas, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

\- Euh… je ne suis pas sûr, Akashicchi.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Je ne me répéterais pas une troisième fois : viens ici.

Avec réticence, la peur au ventre, loin de ressentir le sentiment d'invincibilité que sa colère lui avait procurée plus tôt, Kise fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, lentement.

\- Assieds-toi.

Akashi montre le sol à côté d'un des bancs. Kise ouvrit la bouche, visiblement pour protester, mais avant que ne serait-ce une syllabe sorte de sa bouche, Akashi, comprenant que le blond n'allait pas obéir, se glissa derrière lui et lui asséna un coup précis derrière l'articulation du genou, la faisant tomber sur ses derniers. Il entreprit ensuite d'attacher les mains de Kise au pied du banc, derrière son dos, avant que le blond n'ait le temps de réagir.

\- Akashich –

Le prenant de nouveau par surprise, Kuroko la bâillonna avec le ball-gag, le privant de l'usage de la parole. Kise commençait à paniquer, essayant de se libérer, mais ne réussit qu'à faire sourire Akashi avec amusement. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que Kuroko ne le dépouille de sa vision en lui passant un tissu devant les yeux qu'il attacha autour de sa tête. Le noir s'installa, angoissant Kise qui ne pouvait pas savoir ce que les deux autres fabriquaient.

_Est-ce la fin pour moi ?_ se demanda le blond. _J'aurais bien aimé dire au revoir à papa et maman. Et à Aominecchi aussi… Attendez. Akashicchi ne va pas me tuer ! Enfin… j'espère ? _

Tout à coup, Kise sentit quelque chose lui effleurer la joue et il sursauta. Il attendit mais rien ne vint. Il se détendit, quand le touché se réitéra, cette fois sur le bras. Il sursauta de nouveau. Le blond serra les dents ; si ça continuait comme ça, ses nerfs n'allaient pas tenir longtemps. Kise sentit un autre effleurement sur ses côtes puis sur sa cuisse. Mais qu'est-ce que ses deux coéquipiers faisaient ?

Il eut la réponse quand trois doigts furent brutalement introduits en lui. Cependant, le blond n'eut pas autant mal qu'Akashi l'aurait souhaité, Kuroko l'ayant bien préparé un peu plus tôt. Kise entendit un 'tsk' mécontent, puis les doigts furent retirés. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Kuroko lui parvint.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré, Akashi-kun ?

\- Je ne pense pas, Tetsuya.

\- Mais il ne pourra pas participer à l'entraînement demain.

\- Et en quoi cela est-il devenu une raison valable ?

Le bleuté ne répondit pas. Kise, de son côté, était terrifié par cet échange. Il n'allait pas pouvoir s'entraîner le lendemain ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'Akashi allait lui faire ? Et puis, Kuroko pourrait être plus convaincant tout de même ! Super la défense !

Kise sentit tout à coup quelque chose se presser entre ses fesses et il referma instinctivement les jambes. Il se prit immédiatement après une gifle magistrale qui fit perler des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Qui t'as autorisé à bouger, Ryouta ?

_Mais personne ne m'a interdit de le faire ! _protesta le blond dans sa tête. Il remua un peu la mâchoire par réflexe, mais le ball-gag limitait les mouvements de ce côté-là. D'ailleurs, ce n'était vraiment pas confortable. Le bâillon lui maintenait la bouche ouverte, et il ne pouvait empêcher sa salive de dégouliner le long de son cou. Les cordes aussi lui faisaient mal, trop serrées autour de ses poignets. Il sentit d'ailleurs d'autres cordes être passées autour de ses chevilles, et ses jambes furent écartées de force. Il ne savait pas comment Akashi les avait attachées, mais il ne pouvait plus les bouger.

La chose qui cherchait à entrer en lui, qu'il avait momentanément oubliée, fut poussée en avant et le pénétra. La douleur qu'il ressenti surpris Kise, et encore plus lorsqu'elle ne diminua pas. Kise se rendit compte qu'elle ne provenait pas de la pénétration, mais de l'objet en lui-même. Ce dernier avait des trucs pointus – des pics qui éraflaient sans merci la sensible peau interne de Kise alors qu'Akashi l'enfonçait le plus loin possible. Le blond gémit et se tortilla, mais ne réussit qu'à augmenter sa douleur. Il devina le sourire sadique sur le visage de son capitaine, mais n'arrivait pas à imaginer l'expression de Kuroko quand il prit la parole.

\- Il saigne, Akashi-kun.

\- C'est le but, Tetsuya.

La voix d'Akashi, dure et froide, s'adoucie alors qu'il continuait.

\- Tu peux partir devant. Je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Akashi-kun.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'y réfléchirais.

\- J'ai envie maintenant, Sei-ju-ro.

Kise entendit des bruits de frottement de tissus et de déglutition. Les deux adolescents étaient sûrement en train de s'embrasser. Et lui alors ? On l'oubliait ? Il était en train de souffrir là ! Serait-ce trop demander à Akashi de lui retirer le gode – le blond commençait par ailleurs à douter franchement qu'il ait été destiné à Kuroko – avant de s'occuper d'autre chose ? Il saignait en plus !

\- Très bien, Tetsuya. Laisse-moi d'abord en finir avec Ryouta, et…

Une courte pause.

\- …je suis tout à toi.

C'était bien la première fois que Kise était soulagé d'entendre la voix du rouge. Qu'il se dépêche de le libérer et après il sera libre de faire ce qu'il veut avec Kuroko. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que Kise ne se retrouverait plus jamais impliqué avec ses deux-là. Il attendit donc impatiemment qu'Akashi arrête la torture, mais à la place, il sentit une pression sur ses testicules et la base de son érection. Erection ? Kise n'avait même pas remarqué. Il était excité dans ce genre de situation ? Il n'était pourtant pas masochiste ! Ou peut-être était-ce le cas ? Le blond gigota pour essayer d'échapper à la pression. Ce n'était pas une main, plutôt du tissu. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Akashi voulait l'empêcher de jouir ? Il avait beau être excité, il n'allait pas aller jusqu'à éjaculer. Le blond percuta alors qu'Akashi n'avait pas prévu de lui enlever le gode, et qu'il préparait autre chose.

Et Kise sut exactement quoi quand il entendit le léger bourdonnement d'un mécanisme se mettant en route et que le gode se mit à pulser. Le blond s'étrangla presque alors que la douleur augmentait, les pics s'enfonçant durement dans sa peau. A cela pourtant s'ajoutait du plaisir, qui se mêla à la douleur et bientôt Kise ne sut plus différencier les deux. De chaudes larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Il voulut crier, demander à Akashi d'arrêter, lui dire que ça faisait mal, que la punition avait été suffisante, qu'il ne ferait jamais plus rien qui puisse déplaire au rouge, mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut des gémissements pitoyables et des grognements.

Akashi se détourna de la masse larmoyante qu'était devenu Kise et reporta son attention sur Kuroko. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard puis fit une geste de la main, l'invitant à se rapprocher. Le rouge soupira intérieurement. Son petit-ami savait toujours comment le faire changer d'avis. Il s'avança, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du bleuté, goûtant à leur parfum vanillé. Les deux adolescents se perdirent dans le baiser enivrant, avant que Kuroko ne fasse le premier pas et glisse les mains sous la chemise blanche d'Akashi – enfin, la sienne, mais c'était Akashi qui la portait – s'attardant sur les hanches et la limite du boxer. Il rompit le baiser quand il commença à manquer d'air et plaqua son capitaine contre les casiers. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas. Un Kuroko dominant commençait à lui plaire.

Le bleuté se débarrassa rapidement du boxer du rouge, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, mais avant d'aller plus loin, il avisa le cou d'Akashi. La chemise avait glissé, dévoilant l'épaule nue. Pris d'audace, Kuroko y enfouit le visage et mordit dedans, avant de passer un coup de langue sur les traces de dents pour apaiser la douleur. Il sentit Akashi se tendre durant un bref instant, puis une main vint caresser affectueusement les cheveux bleus. Le propriétaire de ces derniers ouvrit les boutons de la chemise et promena sa bouche sur le torse du rouge, y laissant une traînée de suçons. Il arrêta après avoir réussi à soutirer un gémissement discret à son amant, puis commença à la préparer. Akashi le laissa faire, s'en remettant à lui. Kuroko prit son temps, s'assurant que le rouge ne ressentirait aucune douleur. Akashi, quant à lui, appréciait la différence de sensation entre les doigts de Kise et celui de son petit-ami. Il était encore vierge de ce côté-là, et avait donc une petite appréhension, mais comme il s'en doutait, Kuroko fut doux et gentil. Il avait intérêt s'il voulait recommencer dans cette position.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent par terre, Kuroko sur Akashi, prêt à passer à l'action. L'attention du bleuté fut pendant une seconde détournée vers Kise. L'adolescent continuait de gémir, et cela commençait à sérieusement irriter Kuroko. Akashi le remarqua, et posa un regard désapprobateur sur le blond.

\- Tais-toi, Ryouta.

Ledit adolescent ne sembla pas l'entendre, alors Akashi se saisit de la petite télécommande qui trônait sur le banc et appuya sur un bouton. Le corps du blond eut un sursaut.

\- J'ai dit la ferme.

Et Kise obéit. Satisfait, Akashi se reconcentra sur Kuroko et hocha la tête. Le bleuté s'introduisit alors en lui, et les deux adolescents gémir de concert une fois qu'il se fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Le rouge se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que son partenaire entamait un mouvement de va-et-vient. Le plaisir procuré était différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude ; plus imposant, envahissant, dévastateur. Des gémissements incontrôlés lui échappèrent, et il fit de son mieux pour les étouffer.

Kuroko, quant à lui, réalisait un de ses plus grands fantasmes, et était proche de jouir depuis le moment où il avait pénétré Akashi. Et ses gémissements qu'il savait involontaires n'arrangeaient rien. Kuroko enveloppa donc dans sa petite main le sexe de son amant, décidé à l'amener à l'orgasme en même temps que lui, mais le contact suffit à faire jouir le rouge. Bien que surpris, Kuroko le suivit rapidement après.

Tous deux essoufflés et haletants, ils restèrent quelques minutes immobiles pour profiter de la sensation de bien-être dans laquelle ils baignaient, puis le bleuté se retira d'Akashi. Se faisant, il se pencha sur son amant et lui murmura trois mots à l'oreille. Trois mots qu'Akashi reprit dans la phrase qu'il glissa à Kuroko, puis les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent.

Ils finirent tout de même par se détacher et allèrent prendre une rapide douche, ignorant Kise qui avait recommencé à gémir. Les deux adolescents se rhabillèrent, rassemblèrent leurs affaires, et s'apprêtaient à partir, quand Kuroko hésita.

\- Et Kise-kun ? N'est-ce pas un peu trop ?

\- Hum. Tu penses ? Il a osé me blesser physiquement. J'ai plutôt l'impression de ne pas le punir assez sévèrement.

Kuroko soupira intérieurement mais sortit des vestiaires, imité par Akashi qui éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte, laissant le pauvre Kise tout seul. Le rouge fit quelques mètres, puis s'arrêta, étant de bonne humeur et décidant d'être indulgent. Il sortit son téléphone, et envoya un message.

[Viens ce soir à 21h dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de basket.]

Après réflexion, il en envoya un deuxième, puis rangea son téléphone avec un sourire narquois, avant d'aller rejoindre Kuroko.

* * *

_Petit bonus :_

Le soir, Aomine arriva en pestant devant le collège Teiko. Tout en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires, l'adolescent bronzé se demanda pourquoi Akashi lui avait donné rendez-vous si tard. Il avait failli l'envoyer se faire f**tre, mais il avait finalement décidé que sa vie avait de l'importance et était venu. Il ouvrit la porte des vestiaires et entendit une sorte de sanglot. Intrigué, Aomine alluma la lumière et se figea.

Devant lui se tenait Kise. Kise, attaché aux pieds d'un banc par les mains et les chevilles, jambes écartées, bâillonné et aveuglé. Mais ce n'était pas le plus choquant. Le blond n'avait ni pantalon ni boxer, et son érection parfaitement visible avait un tissu enroulé à sa base. Plusieurs filets de sang coulaient entre ses fesses d'où ressortait le bout d'un objet noir en plastique. Le visage de l'adolescent était rouge et couvert de larmes. Aomine fixa la scène les yeux écarquillés. Puis il se remémora le deuxième message qu'il avait reçu d'Akashi et un sourire carnassier s'étala sur son visage.

[J'ai un présent pour toi.]

* * *

Bon alors, personnellement, je sais pas si ce one-shot est réussi. J'ai l'impression que ça manque de... sentiments ?

Comme ma meilleure amie a pour seule critique 'c'est bien', j'aimerais bien avoir des avis plus constructifs, donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Même si c'est négatif, je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Et merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles illuminent mes journées :)

J'ai finalement abandonné le Furiaka (manque d'inspi) et j'ai intégré le Akakuro que je comptais faire dans ce one-shot, donc je me retrouve un peu à court d'idée. Donc si vous avez une envie particulière, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! Sinon, j'aurais sûrement une idée qui viendra sous peu.

Dernier point (dsl pour la longue note), je cherche un beta-reader pour mes one-shots, j'ai trop la flemme de les relire à chaque fois, donc si vous êtes intéressé, n'hésitait pas !


End file.
